Welcome back even after all these years
by NekoxUsa
Summary: Rukia is finally living the life she always dreamed of. But when her step brother comes along for a visit how will she take it? Even when he is very protective of his things? Rukia is not the little girl he thought her to be. Incest, ByaRuk
1. That White Envelope

*I don't own bleach*

_VOCAB!  
__Italics mean that it's the Zanpakuto. _

'This means the person is thinking.'

_This_ and**This** are used to emphasize stuff :3

**Usually this is the font for my ending notes. :)**

**A/N(Hey guys! This is my first Byaruk but I really do enjoy this couple! Rukia will be a little OOC but I guess that's ok… But I am only on episode 235 so I might mess up stuff XD Have fun and don't forget to reiview!)**

* * *

_Rukia_

I placed my books in my book bag as students began to exit. Where am I? A high school in Soul Society, where we all get to train to be future Squad captains, guards, Zanpakuto wielders, Shinigami etc…

But we were like in high school for the humans. But after this we become Shinigami… Spending all our lives fighting Hollows."Hey Rukia" I heard a rough voice said. I immediately knew who it was. One of my best friends, who always stood by my side as I turned and caught site of the vibrant orange. I half smiled as his fierce amber gaze was locked with my violet.

He smirked, "Wanna stop by burger king?" He asked and I nodded. "Sure-" But then the teacher came up to us. "Sorry to _interrupt._" He said as he gazed at Ichigo. Ichigo was in my class, he wasn't the best with grades but exceled everyone when it came to the physical.

But I saw an envelope, sheer white and neatly tucked and not wrinkled in any way. I grasped it, immediately I felt something lurch in my stomach. _Rukia? Did you feel that too? _My eyes narrowed at the envelope. 'Yea' I thought back.

"Rukia." I was snapped back to reality as I smiled. "Yea, thanks." I said as I opened it up. My pale fingers worked through the paper and my violet eyes followed every word. My mouth went pale and I felt the blood drain away from my face….

Paralyzed…

_Rukia! What's wrong! _But I couldn't respond as the paper was firmly clasped in my hands. It wrinkled and crumpled as everything swirled and I felt like I might faint. "Rukia are you ok?" Asked Ichigo but I was muted as I opened the paper once more…

To make sure it was true.

_"Rukia, _

_We hope you enjoy the company of your brother! You shall live in his palace and attend school with him. Get to know him more…bond, Enjoy!"_

My mouth gaped open in shock…

"Nii-san…" I gasped. "Rukia! Oi Rukia!" Ichigo said as panic began to fill his voice. But I shook my head as the paper fell out of my hands, he picked it up and read it. "What's the big deal?" He said in an obviously annoyed voice.

But I sat down in my desk; my world was crashing around me. My eyes widened in the utter horror. "You don't understand…" My voice cracked. He stayed silent as I turned to him.

"Nii-sama…is someone not to be messed with…" I said back.

* * *

**Sorry! This was sort of an introduction! Hope you liked it though! :) Sorry for the OOC Rukia though, tried my best with Ichigo, ah well XD**

**NekoxUsa**


	2. Memories bring back pain

*I don't own bleach*

A/N Hey guys! This is chapter 2!

_Rukia  
_We were sitting, I was probing my burger with my fork as everything was untouched. How can I eat with all this? Byakuya-sama coming back? Will he be the same? My mind buzzed with questions. "So Rukia, why are you so depressed of your brother?" Ichigo asked as he drank his soda.

I smiled.

"How much time do you have?"

_Flashback_

"Stop! Give it back!" A little girl with short black hair in pig tails and violet eyes cried as three boys probably twice her age held the doll up above her head. "Mind if we play with you for a while?" One of them asked as he lunged for the child.

She was confused, being as innocent as she is, even when she was pinned against the wall she was in shock. 'What do they mean?' Then she finally realized what was happening as they began to rip her clothes off her body.

She let out a cry but then they stopped. She opened her eyes and watched as a tall, masculine figure stood in front of her, his back facing her, while his face, strong…Bold. Facing the other three boys. "Who the hell are you?" They grumbled before he removed his Zanpakuto.

Their faces were stained with fear. Taking a step back, they raised up their fists. "C-Come on guys h-he isn't so scary." They charged and he raced through them, immediately he used his sheathe and hit one in the stomach. He let out a gasp before he was thrown across the room.

The other was hit on the head and the last hit in the neck. He finally collapsed. And the guy who saved me turned around. He had sleek black hair and slate grey eyes, he was pale and absolutely handsome in every way.

"Are you going to hurt me too?" She had tears streaming her cheeks, before she stole a glance at the injured boys on the ground unconscious. "Rukia." He said, his voice deep and alluring. Her glance flickered to his before she stared into his eyes.

Her eyes a violet and the water no longer clouding them. Her cheeks immediately went red and he broke the trance. "Come." He said before he began walking away. The little girl immediately ran to catch up, she was at his same pace, or trying to…

But his strides were long and elegant while hers were crooked, clumsy, and short. By the time she reached a small house she smiled. Knowing that he has brought her home.

The familiar woman with golden hair up to her shoulders and stunning blue eyes came out. "Ah-Ah Rukia-chan!" She scolded as she grasped my and yanked me from his side. "Thank you, Byakuya-kun." She said and Rukia's eyes flashed between her mother and this 'Byakuya'. She smiled, "So Rukia what do you think of your _brother_?" Rukia's eyes widened in shock.

"Nii-sama!"

_Flashback ends_

"And ever since then it hasn't been the same… he saved me so many times…but when he left he didn't even say goodbye." I said, looking down. Ichigo groaned before stretching. "Well there is nothing you can do now. He is coming to visit you right? But your mom is-" He began but I looked away. "I know." I said.

"But…" I began and Ichigo once again grew alert. "Spill it." He demanded. "I have to live with him in the manor…" I said as my eyes went to Ichigo. His face was in shock as he slammed his palms onto the table. I was in shock as he stood up, "What the hell! Rukia you can't just go!" He shouted.

I quickly placed my hands over his. "Come on Ichigo." I said and he sighed before sitting back down, his face was twisted in anger. But I gave him a reassuring smile. "Come on, not even this can split us apart." I said before I finally took a nibble at my french-fries.

He groaned before slapping his food off the table and leaving. I quickly stood up and raced outside to follow him. His hands were crossed behind his head, "Ichigo, please…right now I need the support" I said and he sighed.

"Damn you to hell Rukia" He turned around with a smile. I smiled back, "Come on. Let's go to my place." He commented and I nodded. "Kurosaki" We turned to see four guys. Ichigo smirked. "Should have known, it was getting quiet you know." He said as he reached for his Zanpakuto.

Then did they glare at me, "What should we do with the girl?" They asked. The leader shrugged. "Kill her." He said with a snarl. Immediately I sheathed my Zanpakuto. "Rukia, you really want to do this?" Ichigo said, his gaze never leaving his enemy.

I smirked, "Yea." I said back. Then did they charge. Immediately did Ichigo hold his sword up, They lunged and we did the same, my sword clashed with a guy who was tall, buff, he had blue hair and fierce emerald eyes and tan skin.

He quickly pushed harder, but she kept pushing as well. _Rukia! Use me! _She nodded mentally before taking in a deep breath. Her spiritual pressure spiked causing the man to fall backwards. Ichigo was also battling two guys.

But then he lunged and punched me in the face, I let out a gasp as warmth trickled on my skin and I fell to the floor. "Rukia!" I heard Ichigo's desperate call but then I heard a bone crushing sound that muffled him.

Then did I heard laughter around me as I attempted to sit up. "I-Ichigo!" I called but I was quickly stomped onto the floor. Then did I see something red and my attacker was on the floor. "Renji!" I heard Ichigo exclaim and he smiled at me, "Come on Rukia, I thought you could do better." I smiled. Then did the one fighting Ichigo punched him, knocking Ichigo onto the ground before facing Renji and I.

The first one had the blue hair and green eyes, and the other one had flaming red hair and silver eyes, the last one had purple hair and violet eyes like me. But another guy appeared, having raven black hair and brown eyes.

"Well well, bringing the whole Gang up now eh?" The raven one said. While the blue one quickly lunged and punched Renji, But Ichigo kicked him off and kicked the one with red hair. Immediately the one with purple eyes grabbed me and pinned me to the wall. I gasped, but I knew no one was going to save me.

I quickly head bumped him but all he did was smash my head onto the wall. "Rukia!" I heard Ichigo call but it was cut off by a swift sound of a punch. 'I'm tired of relying on people….' Immediately Nii-sama was in my head.

I blushed and the man pulled my hair and quickly slammed it onto the wall. "Why the hell are you staring at me like that?" He asked but I kept silent. I let out a gasp before I quickly felt power surge in me. "Let me go!" I shouted and I shoved my hilt forward and it hit in the stomach.

He bent over in pain as I slipped away. Then with a firm kick to the side of his right leg he fell down. But he turned away and with his sheath tripped me. I fell down and tried to regain my stance he pinned me to the ground, throwing my sheath and my sword to the side.

'God…' I thought to myself as his fist went up in the air. 'Nii-sama…'

* * *

**YAY! Lol hope you liked this one! In fact XD I was watching moments of Byakuya and Rukia and they are adorable! Love youtube! Thanks again!**

**NekoxUsa**


	3. Mine

***I don't own bleach***

_Byakuya_

They bowed before me as they opened the door of the limo. I placed myself in it, not making a single sound as they closed the door. Immediately a clumsy little girl with violet eyes entered his mind. 'Rukia…' He thought silently. As he was being dragged back to a time where they were together.

_Flashback_

The first day…that one day where he saw Rukia for the first time was treasured above all things in his mind. As he was only 10, he was 14. The day where his father married a woman below class.

She was a woman with golden hair and blue eyes. But she humbly declared she had a child, the father running from her while she was pregnant. That day of course his father accepted the child. He had never seen.

Byakuya felt shame on the other hand. Why had his father broken the rules? Did the pride of the Kuchiki clan mean nothing to him anymore? But he ignored their conversation. "And this is Byakuya-kun." He said as he pushed Byakuya forward.

For a child of fourteen he was stunning. He had a strong face, perfectly chiseled and milky pale. But the woman immediately bent down and smiled at him. "You're so adorable!" She crooned. His eye brow twitched irritably.

'How dare she not address me formally?' He thought in anger but his face showed nothing but…well nothing.

"Go Find Rukia she is in the park and introduce yourself to her! She'll gladly accept you! She has black hair and violet eyes." She said with gestures. "That is all?" He said and she squealed pinching his cheeks. "You're so adorable!" She crooned once more before releasing him.

As he made his way out the door he froze at the sound of his father's distressed voice, "Black hair and violet eyes?" He heard father ask in confusion. "Yup" he heard the woman say with sadness in her voice. "Just like her father…" She murmured before Byakuya decided to make his way towards the park.

On the way many women stopped by and glorified his appearance. He just brushed them off and kept going. But as I approached the park I caught sight of a girl with black hair in pigtails and violet eyes. She was crying and wailing as three boys, were holding a toy above her head, and she was jumping up trying to get it.

She was crying, but I saw no sympathy needed. She lived in the poor part of the soul society, but what I couldn't wrap around was why I was here? I should be in my manor, writing on my scrolls, practicing my penmanship, train. But instead here I am looking after a child I have never seen nor met in my entire life.

Until now that is.

"Stop give it back!" She wailed but they looked at one another. "Mind if we play with you for a bit?" One of them asked Rukia, his eyes traveling and undressing her body before they pinned her to the wall. Her eyes widen before the grabbed her shirt and began to shred it off her body.

For some reason Byakuya felt anger surge through him. Something he had never experienced before. He made himself known as he quickly raced towards them; they noticed him and got out of his way, catching sight of the unsheathed Zanpakuto in his hands.

He stood in between the children and Rukia. Rukia looked at him in wonder as she cowered before him. _Byakuya, why do you protect the child? _His gaze didn't falter as this question caught him off-guard. 'That's what I would like to know too…'

"C-Come on guys he isn't that scary!" One of them stuttered, but clearly their aura was distressed and bothered. Byakuya was used to this reaction…after all he is one of the greatest clans…

The Kuchiki Clan.

They charged, hesitantly they tried to hit him, their fear making their aims weakly calculated. But instead Byakuya grabbed his hilt. Seeing they were only about 16-18 years old. Byakuya was used to these _mere _ challenges.

He looked at them, looking where they were at their weakest, one at the neck, the other on the shoulder, and the last on the head. His gaze turned murderous and the men saw it too. _Byakuya, do not forget young Rukia is here watching…_

His gaze returned to normal as he sensed her troubled aura. 'Thank you Senbonzakura' He thought before striking the men where he knew would affect them the most. One by one they collapsed as his sheath made contact with their weakest points.

He turned to the young girl who patiently waited for the small battle to be over. He made his way to her, he noticed her tears no longer were there, and her vibrant violet eyes are what captivated him most. Her awkward features like her sleek cheek's and his thin lips. Her awkward side bang that streaked across her face while the rest of her hair fanned out.

"Rukia." He said and her eyes widened as he watched a blush appear on his face. 'Baka… don't look at me like that…' He thought as the words would not form on his lips.

_Byakuya, let's get going. Mai is going to get worried _he turned away from Rukia. 'I see, her mother.' He thought as he stole a glance at her. "Come" He said as he began his walk. She nodded quickly racing to be at his side.

'She should be once step behind me! How foolish.' He thought. _She is a mere child, _His Zanpakuto reminded him. He groaned mentally. 'I know' he added before he realized they were home. Rukia's aura was bright once more, which amused him.

Then did Mai come out the door along with my Father. "Ah-Ah! Rukia-chan!" Mai scolded Rukia before picking her up. "Thank you Byakuya-kun!" She babied me once more with her tone of voice. My eye brow twitched slightly.

But father gave me a warning glare, and I said nothing back except returned it. "So Rukia, what do you think of your new _Brother_?" She asked. I stiffened at the way she said it. Rukia's eyes widened, her shocked expression said it all. "Nii-sama!" She gasped.

_Flashback ends. _

So as he looked out the window, brought back to the reality he knew. He saw a flash of black and a fight in the alley way. "Rukia!" He tensed up, hearing the name of the little girl. "Stop the car." He said calmly, even though his brain shouted to leap from the car.

But he stayed calm, They car stopped and Byakuya emerged from the car, watching as a man with weird tattoos on his forehead was battling with a man while another with bright orange hair doing the same. He looked at the wall and saw a girl, with violet eyes, blood trickling down her chin and a bruise beginning to form on her slim jaw.

Her eyes wide in fear…violet. While the man with purple hair pinned her to the ground. 'Rukia…' His anger made his energy spike, immediately everyone stop. As he removed his sword, But the one with the orange hair punched the stunned man and raced away, only to be tripped by the same man.

Byakuya flash stepped to Rukia, too fast for anyone to see or detect. He kicked the man off the woman on the ground, and he immediately hit the wall, causing it to crack and shatter so he fell onto the bricks. This woman, had raven black hair that fanned out at the bottom, an awkward side bang streaked her face.

She had stunning violet eyes and creamy white skin while she had a thin lip and sleek cheeks. He only knew this to be Rukia. As he picked her up bridal style. "Rukia." He said, her name echoing throughout the place.

"Nii-sama…" She replied before he turned to the four men staring wide eyed at them. "Who the hell are you!" the one with orange hair said. But his gaze turned fierce. "I do not mix with the likes of you. I only came for what belongs to _me_" he said possessively. Rukia's face was painted with the familiar pink blush.

"I-Ichigo Renji it's ok." She said, her voice deep but elegant. Before the men with black hair and brown eyes and another with blue hair and green eyes bowed down. "P-Please spare us Byakuya-sama…" They stuttered, Rukia's mouth immediately gaped open.

I turned away, "If you shall hurt Rukia once more, I will _personally _deal with you." I said aloud and I felt them tremble before me. Rukia began to struggle in my grasp. "P-Please let me down now." She squeaked as another blush formed on her face.

I did gently before she began to shuffle her feet under my gaze. "I-I'm so happy you came Nii-sama…thanks for saving my friends and me…" She commented. I didn't respond, "Come Rukia. We shall get your things and move you too my manor." I said and Rukia immediately flinched.

"H-Hai Nii-sama…" She said sadly. "Wait up." Immediately I turned to the one with orange hair and the other with red hair. "Yea, why are you taking _our_ Rukia?" Her face blew up red. I looked at Rukia and then back at them.

"She is mine. And I take what is mine." I said back. But then the one with red hair frowned. "You bastard-" He lunged and held his Zanpakuto high. Immediately I unsheathed mine and did the same, flash stepping towards him.

"NO!"

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! Lol, I was going to make this longer but it is almost 2,000 words -,- lol Review!**

**A/N: ByakuyaxRukiaKuchikifan: Thank you so much! Your reviews make this story worthwhile! Especially the joy of looking on my email and seeing (review) ^_^**

**kirenuchiha1: Sorry if this is boring, but to have all the kissing scenes and romance too soon will be too fast and confuse you more :/ sorry. As for you confuzzledness, sorry if it doesn't make sense, but hopefully this chapter clears some things up :)**

**anon: Thanks! Every review flame of not is wonderful! Thanks for reading and listening to me about reviewing XD**

NekoxUsa~ (Hope that answered questions)


	4. The daring Realization

*I don't own bleach*

**Rukia**

'Nii-sama…' He placed me down. "Rukia is ours!" Immediately I recognized Renji say. A blush erupted on my face. 'Do I belong with people…?' I ...thought curiously. Then I saw that look in his eye, his slate grey eyes turned black with hatred. His stance shifted deadly.  
Of course Ichigo and Renji didn't notice…  
But I did.

I screamed, as He flash stepped towards Ichigo and Renji, they quickly tensed up, not being able to catch up with his quick movements, but I did . I flash step, barely seeing him but I felt the tears begin to well up. 'No…'

Ichigo…Renji… Both too dear to me to lose…Not to die horribly by the merciless hand of Nii-sama! _Rukia! Unsheathe me! Stop his blade with me-_ 'No!' I yelled mentally. 'I would never strike his blade…never…'

I spread my arms out wide as I landed in front of Renji and Ichigo. "NO!" I shrieked, _Rukia!_ 'Gomen…Sode no Shirayuki'

I felt no impact. I opened my eyes and saw the slate grey eyes of Nii-sama. 'He returned to Normal…'She let out a sigh of relief, both Zanpakuto and master. "Please…Nii-sama…their idiots! They don't know what they're saying! I'll come to the manor with you just please…don't hurt them…" I pleaded as I felt more and more tears stream down my face.

"Rukia. Get out of the way! We got this!" Renji growled. But I stood my ground.  
"No! You don't understand! He can kill you!" I shrieked, trying to reason with them, but of course, being as hard headed as a turtle shell. Only felt like fighting even more. But as I fell to my knees before Nii-sama, his eyes watched me cautiously as I kneeled before him. "Let us go to the manor, I am so sorry caused you this trouble nii-sama." I said with a respectful bow.

He nodded slightly showing that I was forgiven and made his way towards the limo. "Rukia!" ichigo and Renji said at once, but I turned to them, tears streaming my cheeks as I gave them a fake smile, they quickly saw through it. "Rukia.." Ichigo began but I shook my head, sniffling as i did. "Don't make this harder for me... but i love you both." She croaked before made her way inside the limo after her precious Nii-sama.

Byakuya POV

He watched her, she was utterly beautiful in every way, her eyes widened at the luxury of the limo, staring at the red leather seats, the nice clean ceiling, the spotless windows and the silver handle and side door.  
But her elbow leaned against the window, her chin placed firmly in her palm as her forehead touched the cold glass. Her violet eyes were a solid navy, just dead as she looked at the side, watching as the buildings streaked by like lights.  
But he frowned, remembering her brief farewell to her pals, _"Don't make this harder for me...but I love you both..."_ Byakuya almost snarled at her words but kept silent as she muffled her sobs by avoiding his gaze, how dare she say this love to her friends in front of him? How disrespectful...

_Byakuya show compassion, after all you left her without a word and she was left alone with her mother she was barely close to..._ 'Silence' he commanded silently and the Zanpakuto did as his master commanded, afraid to face his wrath.

But as Rukia turned to meet his gaze, she was met with cold grey slate orbs staring right back at her. Byakuya watched as her face grew that familiar pink blush but soon faded as he sensed her aura tremor.

'What is wrong? Why does she fear me?' He thought before her fierce Violet irises turned to him in utter fury. "How could you!" She sobbed, he noticed the tears that fell down, "You left me for so long...where were you when i needed you!" She growled, but the limo froze and he almost killed the driver for stopping the limo in this ghetto.

But he watched as he reached a familiar house, worn with grey and weeds clasping the house firmly, entangled itself with the house. He immediately saw Rukia's sadness, her depression suddenly flash in her eyes and her aura became distressed, filled with depression, regret...pain.

"Come." He said as he opened the door and landed on the ground swiftly while Rukia made her way outside, trembling as her eyes were clouded, "Come on, let's just go to the manor-" She began but he silenced her with a glare she quickly understood.

He pushed open the door that fell to the ground in a dusty mist, "Please-" She began but then he entered, "Mai." He called aloud. But received nothing but silence. He towered over Rukia and watched as she looked down, dark blotches onto the ground made him look at her in realization.

"She is dead isn't she?" He asked in a cool voice, she bawled and fell to her knees, but he caught her before anything of her precious body touched the filthy ground. _Comfort her Byakuya, she is obviously distressed._

He nodded at the Zanpakuto's decision and waited, waited for her to stop crying, she finally did as she looked up at him, her eyes sore and cheeks rosy read. The small child flashed up in his head. 'Rukia...'

She soon stopped and looked at him before wiping the tears from her eyes. She used the sleeve of her uniform jacket to rub her nose and face of its moisture and looked up at him. "Mother died a year ago... I needed you Nii-sama..." She pleaded.

He felt something stab his heart, listening to her, so heart broken, and he could have been there to prevent this...  
All of this...

But he said nothing as she took in another ragged breath, "After mom died...I couldn't live here anymore, so i gave up, and went to live with Ichigo at his house." She said when a half smile appeared on her face.

"Ichigo..." She breathed once more before placing a hand on her forehead. She shook her head, a look of bittersweet happiness on her face. "Gomen Nii-sama..." She began as she looked into his eyes.

"I have nothing to pack, all I have is a few dresses from ichigo's sister and this uniform, but nothing more." She said. His gaze lingered into her Violet Irises. "Um..Nii-sama?" She called and he nodded slightly before heading out the door. 'Father...' He thought as he entered the limo with Rukia behind him.

'How will you take this?'

* * *

**Gosh people you won't believe this! My word crashed this entire time and i was like -,- since i didn't know what to do! But i found Google Docs. Is it downloadable to Fanfic? Cause i didn't know how to do that so what i did was i copy and pasted it here on my few saved documents on fanfiction. please iff you can use google Docs here PLEASE TELL ME HOW! I really hate the feeling i get when i don't update for a while. Thanks! **

**Review! **

**NekoxUsa**


	5. What the Zanpakuto clearly sees

***I don't own bleach* **

**Alright people, since this damn computer won't let me underline the POV's Just gonna start with the first name and divide it, sorry! But fanfiction is being really stupid to me right now, enjoy! **

_Rukia_

Byakuya was silent...way to silent for the usual. Since we visited Mother's house everything has been sad, depressive and awkward. But said nothing as he walked towards an office. he stopped and Rukia, not paying attention bumped into his back, she gasped but he swiftly caught her and raised her back to her feet.

She met his dangerous glare and almost melted, 'Why do I feel like this!' Ooh Rukia and her erm...Nii-sama...? Rukia almost yelled a protest but quickly clamped her mouth shut as she remembered her Nii-sama being still with her.

"Rukia, I shall be in my office, your things are in a bedroom across the hall from mine, do as you wish." He said simply before he opened the door and entered, Rukia caught a quick glance at the furnished room, the walls were soothing green and paintings of him and his father, scrolls and decor before he shut it.

Rukia sighed admirably, 'Even the door looks fancy...' She thought in awe. Come on Rukia, we might as well see the room, settle in then maybe you can talk to Mr. I-have-no-heart sama. Sode no Shirayuki said with a tone.

Rukia frowned at her Zanpakuto's sudden hostility but agreed as she began to walk through the manor that was now her home. She looked at the abstract paintings, so elegant and others pictures of men she had never seen in her life.

Soon she froze on one, it was Byakuya, he was young, about her age now, he had his regular attire that he wore now except with a smirk on his face, his short hair in a high ponytail behind him, he held a sword high in the air.

Rukia smiled, this was the Nii-sama she adored, the one who saved her throughout the years...that is before he left. But Rukia quickly removed the painting from the wall, 'He said to do as I wish right?' Rukia thought to her Zanpakuto eagerly. Sode no Shirayuki laughed, sure sure go sleep with his picture by your side!

Rukia brushed away her Zanpakuto's remark and made her way towards her room before freezing. 'I don't know where it is!'

* * *

_Byakuya_

He filled out paperwork, his only heaven was work. He didn't know what to say to Rukia, knowing that his father was dead, dying in a car accident on the way to Mai's house after dropping Byakuya off at the manor.

Byakuya was stricken with grief, after the news was brought to him shortly after arriving and settling in, but he refused to let anyone see him, doing as much paperwork as he could to get away from the death. That's where this habit came from. But this was now about something else, Rukia. His sister Rukia, was obviously in love with that ruffian bastard. Byakuya had no problem with Rukia and her feminine _needs_but at least not with this 'Ichigo' she spoke of.

He heard a snap and realized he broke his pen thinking about the issue. He sighed before he made his way outside. He wanted to go to his room and sleep, bathe, and maybe finish his novel on the history of the hollows.

But he stopped as he noticed something that disturbed him _a lot_. A picture that once stood over his vase was gone. He sighed, before walking towards his room, he passed by a certain room that made him freeze in his tracks.

As he looked to the side and walked in, he noticed how floral it was, how the walls were gentle lavender hues, and a white bookshelf and dresser, then he sighed, there was his painting.

He walked into her room, the scent of cherry blossoms catching him by surprise. He looked at the nice silky red bed sheets and the light pink pillow laced with designs. He heard a gasp as he turned and looked at Rukia.

"N-Nii-sama!" She complained but he did nothing except return a glare, "Rukia I see you have favored my picture." He said and she immediately blushed. "S-Sorry," She said and he looked at her in amusement.

"Byakuya-sama, I have come." He turned to see Rin, a maid he had ordered to follow Rukia around, tend to her needs, and if necessary, be a friend. Of course being bubbly, giggly almost child like, she was the perfect one to fit the job.

Rin smiled widely at him, "Neh Neh! Byakuya-sama! Where is Rukia?" She asked but Byakuya gestured towards the awe-stricken step-sister of his next to him. Rin squealed with delight as her wide eyes caught sight of Rukia.

She quickly grasped her hand and shook it eagerly, "Hey I'm Rin Higurashi! Or just Rin-chan! Or Rin-pyon!" She said in glee. Byakuya suppressed his annoyance from being expressed but he watched as Rin began chattering away in happiness.

He of course was distracted, by who? Rukia.

He gazed at her, she of course not realizing his grey gaze, she had her hair in a short ponytail, her bangs pulled back and her violet eyes were wide in wonder as she stared at the chatterbox right in front of her.

"Let's bathe Rukia-chan!" She said and Rukia blushed fiercely, "T-Together?" She asked and Rin nodded, "Of course! Maids here bathe you, dress you, feed you and tend to any other needs!" Rin said with a know-it-all voice. "Rin, tend to Rukia and be her companion i trust you with this and expect _nothing more_than the best." I simply said and Rin bowed down, "Yes Byakuya-sama." She said, her tone serious and her childish features left her face, now revealing the sophisticated woman she was, she was 20, a year younger than me, she in other people's references was beautiful. I found her average.

Are you kidding me? She is drop dead gorgeous! Byakuya said nothing to his Zanpakuto's comment but instead turned to leave. 'Rukia...' He thought as she began to plague her mind.

Her smile, those rosy cheeks turning red as she caught his gaze, her violet irises that naturally connected with mine. That pale skin that always adorned her into a goddess like image. She was curvy, and her jet black hair framed her pale skin with rosy pink lips to top it all off.

Byakuya do you possibly love her? Byakuya froze with this question, immediately servants around him fell to their knees and begged for their lives, fearful for their master's abrupt stop. 'Senbonzakura, I have had enough of your interruptions.' He simply said mentally

Throughout the day Senbonzakura was silent, not daring to push its master's temper. But smirked when Byakuya's mind wondered to Rukia, Senbonzakura was fully aware of his Master's love for Rukia was more than just brotherly, it was inappropriate, and soon he expected for Rukia to react but said no more.

Wonder when those two will hook up... Senbonzakura froze in fear, noticing he said that a loud, and clearly Byakuya wasn't deaf nor amused, as the pen in his hand snapped and the ink spilled all over the paper.

'Senbonzakura...' Byakuya said in a fearfully bland tone, Senbonzakura gulped as he suffered the full wrath of his angry master.

* * *

**DADADA! I did it! YAY! But the thing is i kinda get annoyed with all this -,- Review! Did i do a good job with Byakuya? Respond soon!**

**NekoxUsa**


	6. Disrespect

***I don't own Bleach!***

_Rukia_

Rukia looked around awkwardly, she was being showered with riches, leaving her Zanpakuto in her room she decided to bathe with Rin _alone__. _

Rukia froze, expecting a comment from her Zanpakuto but smiled when she realized she wasn't there. "Soo Rukia, your Byakuya-sama's sister, how wonderful!" She said with a happy smile on her face.

Envy stabbed Rukia hard, Rin was beautiful, curvy, big breasted, nice _long _silky hair that framed her peachy face perfectly, and her generous chocolate brown eyes that made you melt, and her sweet mature voice. More than that she was 19. A perfect age for a woman in the young, Rukia was 16, this made her feel vulnerable, not _good__enough__-_

Rukia stopped herself, 'For who...?' She felt a rough shake and her senses were on high alert as she felt the sudden movement but relaxed when saw Rin's pouty face. "Don't be so quiet!" She said before going back to her spot. "Makes me feel like I said something horrible!" She said with a smile.

"Like I was saying...how are you and Byakuya related?" She asked, playing with the hot steaming water that surrounded their bodies, "My mother married his father, but I wasn't conceived by them. My father...ran off when I was born." I said uneasily.

Rin looked at me with pity before smiling once more, "Well, as for me, my parents died, both of them, my mom at birth and my dad by a pack of wolves. But a good friend of Byakuya convinced him to let me work, and here I am today." Rin said, trying to be gleeful.

Rukia stared at Rin with shock, 'How can a person who suffered so much smile...' "So smile...I love your smile, and i bet you Byakuya-sama does too." She said with a gentle smile of her own.

"Thank you...Rin." I said back as Rin stood up, i looked away, but I already caught sight of her naked body. When she heard something cloth like move her head snapped up to Rin, who had the white towel perfectly wrapped around her, handing another to Rukia.

Rukia gladly accepted and began to make her way back to her room, with Rin by her side, but as they entered the first thing that grabbed Rukia's attention was the picture on her wall, the one with Nii-sama's defiant face on it.

"Ehh. Rukia." RIn shut the door and Rukia felt the hair in the back of her neck stand up. "N-Nani?" Rukia said back as she turned to face Rin's weirdly smiling face, "I wanted to ask you, do you..." She leaned in closer to my ear.

"Love Byakuya-sama in a way were most sister's don't?"

_Byakuya_

He was patrolling his castle hallways, making sure that nothing was out of place. But he heard something peaceful, sad even as he silently made his way outside. His found a thin, frail figure, in front of the cherry Blossom tree.

He watched as Rukia sang a single note, she twirled around, the petals flying with her and the moon hitting the moment, made her seem like she was dancing in water.

She froze, "Who's there?" She asked, placing a hand on the hilt of her Zanpakuto, I made myself known by stepping out, immediately her face went red. "N-Nii-sama h-how long were you there!" She gasped and I narrowed my eyes, "Enough to know that you like to sing." He said, but she avoided his gaze, immediately bowing her head.

He felt angered, why couldn't she look him in the eyes? "Draw your sword" Immediately she flinched as her eyes were wide in fear as she placed a hand on her hilt and drew it and held it low, tears were flowing from her eyes. "N-Nii-sama...why do you ask me to fight you?" She gasped, her eyes still clouded with shock.

Indeed he had commanded her to duel with him, he commanded her to draw her sword and fight and she did, He did the same with his. _Byakuya__! __What __are __you __doing__! __This __is __Rukia__- _'You shall obey me, do not let petty feelings get in the way.' He said back.

He waited for Rukia to make the first move, but she let out a muffled cry as he headed towards her, flash stepping little by little until his slate grey eyes met her violet ones. "Nii-sama!" She yelled as she dropped her sword and his eyes widened in shock as he froze, the blade landing only an inch above her neck line.

She was muted as she fell to her knees, but this time he did not bother to catch her as small strands of her hair fell to the ground, immediately he felt someone's aura behind him and swung but froze his blade again.

He caught sight of Rin's teary eyes. "Byakuya-sama..." She croaked as she stole a glance at Rukia's shocked figure, she made a move to head towards her, "Do not move," he commanded but she looked at him, her eyes had a ferocity that he had never seen before, her child like features gone without a trace.

He then turned to Rukia, "Why have you dropped your Zanpakuto in the midst of battle? If i had wished i could have killed you, sended my guards to clean your remains and be off as if nothing happened?" He asked as he picked up her sword.

It was pure white, even the hilt, and a long strand of the purest of white color to a beautiful silk ribbon hung at the end, he threw it to her knees, it fell only an inch from her legs, but Rukia looked up at him.

She was clearly crying before she stood up and looked at the ground, the grass being stained with her tears, "I would rather have you kill me then for me to hold a sword up to you." She simply said.

This caught him off guard and the question that followed did as well, "Why?" he asked without thinking,"Because I...I-" "Byakuya-sama, i think Rukia should get some rest now." His eyes turned deadly as he turned to the person who dared to speak without his consent.

Rin, she was daring to speak against him? after all these years of service? After he _accepted _her into his manor? "Rin" He said with a clear tone of anger, but showed none, she bowed her head. "I understand, but I do remember you saying i was in charge of her needs, and right now her need is sleep, excuse me Byakuya-sama." She said before racing to Rukia, helping her up and stumbling back towards the manor.

Hw watched them until the door closed, _How __could __you __do __that__! _questioned Senbonzakura angrily, he shares the same feelings for Rukia, as he is a part of Byakuya. Byakuya said nothing but smirked.

'I was testing her, making sure she still respects me as before, being with those two _morons _I was afraid she had changed, but she is still the Rukia I know.' He told the Zanpakuto mentally. Senbonzakura was at ease but was still somewhat angered.

Byakuya began to head to his quarters, as he arrived he called for a servant. "Fetch Rin" He said, the servant tensed up, "Oh...Y-Yes Byakuya-sama." He observed the grief stricken servant as he bowed, his face contorted with pain as he quickly left.

* * *

**TADA****! ****Lol****! ****Another ****one ****the ****next ****day****! ****Accept ****my ****apology ****for ****being ****so ****late****! ****And ****Sorry ****for ****Byakuya****'****s ****behavior ****i ****just ****need ****some ****tension ****Review****! ****Flames ****welcomed**

**NekoxUsa**


	7. He understands

*******I****don****'****t****own****Bleach*******

_Rukia_

_I __felt __his __hands __gently __stroke __my __sides __and I__felt __my __body __shiver __with __the __pure __pleasure__, __she __stared __at __his __eyes __and __gasped __realizing __who __it __was__. _

"_Nii__-__sama__!" __She __gasped __but __was __quickly __cut __off __as __his __gentle __lips __touched __hers__. __She __melted __as __his __hands __found __her __back __and __brought __her __closer __to __him__. __Unconsciously __she __placed __her __hands __on __his __back __and __moaned __as __he __heated __the __kiss__, __she __was __caught __by __surprise __as __he __grew __rougher__, __running __his __hands __up __and __down __her __body__. _

_He __released __her __lips __and __began __to __claim __her __neck__, __his __warm __lips __touching __her __neck __sent __shivers __up __her __spine __as __she __moaned __his __name__. "__Nii__-__sama __oh__..." __She __groaned __as __she __felt __his __warm __tongue __trace __her __skin__. _

_But __he __stopped __and __she __let __out __a __groan __of __desire__, __she __wanted __him __**needed **__him__. __But __he __looked __at __her __in __the __eyes__. "__What __we __are __doing __does __not __place __me __as __your __Nii__-__sama__." __He __said __and __she __blushed__, __knowing __that __she __had __done __something __wrong __but __he __tilted __her __head __towards __him__. _

"_I __am __Byakuya__, __call __me __this __when __we __are __alone__." __He __said __as __he __hungrily __eyed __me__, __he __quickly __kissed __me __once __more__, __but I __was __the __first __one __to __deepen __the __passion__. __He __let __out __a __growl __as __he __parted __the __kiss __and __began __to __nibble __her __neck__. _

_She __moaned __loudly__. "__N__-__Byakuya__..." __She __moaned __his __name __and h__e __stopped__, __her __body __craved __more__, __she __was __trembling __with __the __desire __for __his __lips__, __for __his __hands __to __roam __her __body __once __more__. _

"_Scream __my __name__." __He __said __back __as __he __began __to __kiss __her __ear __and __nibble __on __it __gently__, __she __let __out __a __cry __of __pleasure__, "__B__-__Bya__-" __But __she __was __cut __off __as __another __spasm __of __pleasure __coursed __through __her__._

"_Say __it__." __He __teased __as __he __began __to __lightly __brush __against __her __breasts __with __his __fingers__. __I __let __out __a __mewl __before I __felt __my __lips __part__, __sweat __began __to __fall __down __my __forehead__, I__felt __like I __was __going __to __faint __if __he __didn__'__t __start __kissing __me __soon__. _

"_Byakuya__!" __I __yelled __before __his __eyes __grew __murderous__, "__Mine__." __He __growled __as __he __claimed __my __lips __once __more__, __the __passion __killing __me __from __the __pleasure__. __But __soon I __felt __nothing __and I __let __out __a __groan __of __disappointment __as I __felt __everything __swirl__. _

"Rin."

I woke up and heard a shuffling movement, "Rin, Byakuya-sama wishes to speak with you." I crawled out of bed and quietly watched as a boy was talking to Rin. "I love you Rin." He said before hugging her, "I'll join you shortly in heaven." He said before releasing her, Rin nodded. "Don't cry," She said as she smiled and began walking away. The servant leaving as well.

I gasped, 'Rin!' I grabbed my Zanpakuto but tensed up, 'Will i have to use this?' _Rukia__, __just __take __me__. _I did leave the room with unease making me go slowly, but encouraging myself to go farther I reached his office.

"You offended me, after giving you a home, accepting you with when no one else would, for what? For you to defy me?" I heard Byakuya said coldly. I watched Rin, from the very corner as she looked down.

"Gomen Byakuya-sama-" But I heard a blade sing, I watched in horror as part of Senbonzakura at Rin's neck. "Why should I spare you?" He said blankly. I saw her eyes narrow at the ground, "I am not in charge of that Byakuya-sama you are." She said back.

"Wise decision." He said as he pressed the blade slightly onto Rin's neck but froze as some blood began to slip onto her skin and fall onto her clothes. "Rukia." He said, and I flinched before stepping out, I let out a sniffle, noticing now I was crying and I turned to Rin to see her face contorted in horror and surprise.

"R-Rukia-chan." She said and Byakuya's eyes turned soft when it came in contact with mine. "Why did you come?" he asked and I wiped the tears from my eyes. "Your cruel!" I screamed, he did not express any emotions at my cold words but Rin flinched.

I raced to her, trying to stop the bleeding with my sleeve, but it didn't so I ripped a piece of my sleeve and wrapped around her neck. And another dabbing the trails of blood off her skin. "Rukia stop." I froze at Rin's words as she refused to look at me, her eyes dark and deep black.

"I knew what I had done and fully aware of the consequences of stepping into Byakuya and your conversation." She said as she looked at me, grabbing my hand gently and removed it from her.

"And I accept what was coming to me." She said. But I turned to Byakuya, "Why? Why would you kill her? She didn't leave me like you did! She never abandoned me!" I cried out, the hurt seeping from my body but he remained cold, and I was about to yell even more.

But the image of his lips touching mine, how he teased me and pleased me to the point where I screamed his name. 'Byakuya-sama...' _Wow __Rukia__! __Y__-__You __really __dreamt __that __way__! _I blushed hard at my thoughts.

"Rukia-chan." I heard Rin say in awe before embracing me, "Go back to bed everything will be ok in the morning." She said with a sweet smile before I nodded. "Promise?" I croaked and she nodded. "I swear." She said and I nodded. Leaving them alone, but I felt something gnawing at me in my stomach.

Telling me that I made the worst mistake of my life.

_Byakuya_

I watched as Rukia left, her harsh words stung me as daggers would, but I looked at Rin, who bravely promised that everything would be good in the morning. I felt Rukia's aura disappear before I said something.

"Rin, you do know that you cannot keep your promise." She looked at me with a smile, "I know, I just didn't want Rukia too see the cold side of her her Nii-sama, but the kind one she grew to _love_." She said. I tensed on how Rin said love.

Does Rukia love me more that she should? But I quickly shook the thought off. "Rin, do you care that much for Rukia?" I asked. She smiled at me, "Byakuya-sama, Rukia is a sister to me." She said before looking at the ground.

"Neh, can we get this over with Byakuya-sama...please?" She said as she bowed down, I immediately caught her intentions, wishing to die quickly. But instead I sheathed Senbonzakura. "Rin, be generous that Rukia has grown to care for you. Because is she didn't you would have been cleaned up by now." I said coldly.

Rin smiled at me, looking up at me, "Arigato Byakuya-sama." She said with a bow before excusing herself once more.

But as I sat back down I began doing paperwork, Rukia's harsh words echoing in my head. 'Have I really now been there for her...?' He thought before he looked at the clock.

_9:54_

'Rukia is going to attend School Tomorrow.' He thought to himself. _Byakuya__, __try __being __nicer __to __Rin__, I__mean __Rukia __was __very __hurt __when __you __threatened Rin__... _

"I guess so." He murmured as he stood up. As he walked towards his room he heard sniffles and then a hoarse cry from Rukia's room. Immediately he flashed step in, expecting an enemy. But all that awaited him was frail Rin, beads of sweat adorned her face as she was shaking.

"No...please..." She begged before she twitched, but he sat on her bed, as he moved a strand of hair from her face. she looked like she was calming down. But her hand found his and entwined with it.

This caught Byakuya by surprise but he said nothing at the next one.

"Oh..Bya-..Byakuya.." She moaned and he immediately stood up, leaving her side. 'Could she be dreaming about me...?' _Byakuya__, __is __it __best __to __leave__? _

Catching Senbonzakura's concern he looked at Rukia once more, she groaned as her hands clenched the blanket roughly. But Byakuya didn't leave, he was... intrigued. Discovering her feelings for him were _inappropriate _he found that amusing.

He smirked at this, _Byakuya __don__'__t __tell __me __you__'__re __going __to __test __her __again__! _But he shook his head, 'No, I wish to find out more about this, how long has she been like this.' He told his Zanpakuto before he left the room and entered his own.

But as he rested in bed his mind was plagued, with images of Rukia, how her body twitched and stiffened at his name. But Byakuya's imagination won't roam far. As he turned to the side and caught sight of a picture on his bedside...

'Hisana...'

* * *

**WOW****! ****Did ****not ****expect ****the ****Hisana ****right****! ****Lol I ****just ****couldn****'****t ****leave ****her ****out ****of ****this****! ****Who ****know****'****s I ****might ****explain ****this ****further ****along ****XD**

**NekoxUsa**


	8. They look alike

*******I****don****'****t****own****Bleach*******

_Rukia_

I woke up sweating, as I was panting, my body felt hot and I still felt like my skin was crawling. I ran my fingers through my wet hair as I looked at the blanket my face growing hot. 'Nii-sama... I-I can't stop myself from dreaming that way about him so...inappropriately.' I thought in embarrassment.

But as I gazed at my hands the brief picture of Byakuya sucking on my fingers entered into mind and I blushed hard as i grabbed my pillow and screamed into it. Suddenly the breeze blew and my head snapped up and i gazed at Byakuya.

His glare went . "Rukia are you well?" He asked and I blushed once more, imagining his lips swift on mine, how his hands felt on my bare skin and how his warm mouth treated my heated body.

"U-Um Byakuya-" I froze. Byakuya's eyes widen slightly. 'I-I said his name without the title!' "Rukia, did you saw my name?" He asked, but she missed the amusement in his voice as her face grew tomato red.

"N-No N-Nii-sama I-I" She was stumbling, tripping over her own sentences. "Rukia-chan!" Entered Rin as she bowed to Nii-sama. "Ohio Byakuya-sama." She said before yanking the shocked Rukia to her feet. "Let's go bathe!" She said before giving a smile at Byakuya and exiting the room with Rukia at her heels.

As soon as they entered the bath house Rin was panting along with Rukia. "T-Thanks you really saved me there." She told Rin. Rin knew Rukia loved Byakuya more than a dear sister should, that's why Rin was so important and crucial to Rukia, Rin was the only one who would listen to Rukia's confession of love to her Nii-sama, without being judged.

As they entered the hot water Rin broke out laughing. "I love how you're being _so _obvious with your feelings for you-know-who." Said Rin as Rukia sat further inside the water and blushed. "I-I keep dreaming about him," She said and Rin grinned at her troubled friend.

"Don't worry Rukia, he'll see it soon." She said back. Rukia nodded, "Well, can we visit a friend of mine?" Asked Rukia. Rin's eyes widen, "I dunno, you have to ask Byakuya-sama for that." Said Rin. I sighed, "I really do love him." I said back.

Rin hugged me, "I know, and I bet he loves you too."

_Byakuya_

Shocked, amused, disturbed, relieved! Byakuya couldn't explain the emotions that flooded him at her words. She had called him by his name, and he was confused, why did he feel so content with the sound of his name being said by her sweet lips.

But as he walked along he did not notice he arrived at the bathhouse until he heard voices.

"Well, can we visit a friend of mine?" Immediately he recognized Rukia's sweet voice. But he was blinded by anger, visit who? Who dared to take _my_ Rukia away and live?

"I dunno, you have to ask Byakuya-sama for that." He recognized Rin's comforting voice.

He heard a sigh, "I really do love him." His blood boiled, who could Rukia love? Why couldn't she confide in him to tell the identity of this 'lover.'

"I know, and I bet he loves you too." He growled internally, the need to rip Rin apart for encouraging Rukia's love was great, but being Byakuya he didn't dare to show any of it. His heart was beating so fast, he didn't notice that he flash stepped into his room until he fell to his knees and noticed the soft carpet.

_Byakuya__! __Snap __out __of __it__! _

Suddenly I began searching my mind, of that man she loved, it came up with the sad scene of Rukia saying goodbye to the moron.

Moron...

He had orange hair, brown eyes and Rukia looked absolutely heart broken. She claimed he had comforted her when Mai died, this fit together. He comforted her when _I _should of. He was there her entire life when _I _should of.

I felt something warm on my hands but ignored it as i closed my eyes, refusing to let the anger show in my expressions. Where was I? Rukia had every right to yell at me, I was gone, she should have loved me-

_Byakuya__...?_

I got up, shocked from the words in my head. I punched a glass cup that was on my table and it shattered against the wall as I punched it as well, feeling blood seep from my knuckles. Immediately I decided to cool my anger by taking a shower.

Ripping my clothes off i entered the bath inside my room. Feeling my anger leave my body. 'She has all the reason, what brother am I?' As I exited the bath I went into my room and changed into my regular attire before calling a maid.

She looked at the room in horror. "Byakuya-sama!" but I gave her a murderous stare, not all of my anger has left, "Clean this mess." I said as I left she bowed before quickly getting to work at the glass shards on the ground.

I went to my office and shut the door, growling lowly and placing my hands on my face in an attempt to calm my temper, but a knock sounded at the door. "Who is it?" I snarled. I felt the aura tense, "Um Me Bya-Nii-sama." I immediately felt the anger leave my body at the sound of Rukia's voice.

"Enter." I said and she did, her face red, "May I go visit some friends?" Immediately the image of the moron she left behind entered my head. "Why?" I said, trying not to yell at her, accusing her of loving another-

But stopping myself, why _should_ I concern myself? She _shouldn't_ care for me more than she does I _shouldn't_ be more offended that she loves this boy.

"I miss Ichigo- and Renji, I also ask for Rin to come with me." She said respectfully. Immediately a thought came to mind. _Byakuya__... _"Of course, however, I shall come with you" I said and she immediately stiffened. "Really? Well that isn't necessary-" But I gave her a glare.

"Do you wish for me to not be present?" But she stopped, "I am honored to have you with me." She said and I nodded. "We shall leave tomorrow." I said back. She nodded, "Of course Nii-sama." She said before exiting, I looked at the blank paper on my desk.

'Rukia...' But then I looked to the side, noticing another picture, 'Hisana.' _Who __is __Hisana __anyway __Byakuya__? _

Byakuya looked straight at the doorway, 'Someone who I used to treasure.' _Why__?_

_Flashback_

He watched the young servant woman, her violet eyes generous and warm in every way, as he was training with his grandfather.

He caught sight of her, she was his age, 15, just a year after he left Rukia. He flexed a muscle and swiped strongly and smirked at Hisana. She blushed as she caught his gaze, rising his wooden sword over his shoulder he looked at her.

"Hey Hisana," He said coolly, but with a smile that said I-have-a-big-ego. But Hisana couldn't deny that she fell for that same smile. "Hello Byakuya-sama." She said back. He noticed how her eyes trailed up his muscles before blushing as her eyes caught his.

He smirked at her, "Hey Hisana watch this!" He said as he made his ways to the dummies and brought his wooden sword out, in a flash even wooden his strength cut through the sacks of flour.

Clouding the atmosphere he came out, Hisana couldn't hold back a giggle as he revealed himself, his hair grey and blotches of white on his clothing and skin from the flour. She walked up to him and grabbed her hanky and softly began to wipe the flour from his face.

They didn't notice the Grandfather leave them alone as he smiled, his stone grey eyes locked with her violet ones. "Hisana..." He said happily as she blushed as his hand made its way to her's.

"Marry me Hisana, I know you feel the same way!" He said, she blushed feverishly before looking at him. "I love you so much Byakuya-sama...let us get married!" She said happily as his lips found hers.

_*~__Elapsed__time__~*_

His eyes were bloodshot, he ordered no one, not a single soul as he was hunched over a corpse. She was pale, her violet hues nothing more than deep black navy. But her hair was neatly combed, as his had ran threw her raven black hair.

He kissed her unmoving lips. Who was this woman?

Hisana.

2 days before the wedding an assassin killed her, Byakuya couldn't go after him as he was grief-stricken over the body of his wife to be.

He said his final goodbyes. "Farewell my love, wait for me in heaven." Kissing her fingers he left his wife, and his only hope for love.

_Flashback__ends_

_Byakuya... __I__-__I __never __knew__... _But Byakuya closed his eyes. 'She's gone...but what is interesting is that...'

Rukia's blushing face appeared in his mind.

'The look exactly alike...'

**Did ****that ****make ****sense****? ****AND ****YEA**** 2 ****Chapters**** 1 ****day**** :) ****review****!**

**NekoxUsa**


	9. You came back

*******I ****don****'****t ****own ****Bleach*******

* * *

_Rukia_

I sighed, watching the people walk by, I had a school uniform on, of course Nii-sama decided we should do that on saturday, but I miss my friends! Rin was at my side, she was there to make sure I had 'company' it surprised me how much trust he had in Rin with me. But of course I must mean nothing to him right?

I saw the trees blur as the driver began to speed up. "Rin, do you think I will be ok in ts school?" I asked, not paying attention to that cheeky grin that spread across her face. "Yea! Cause i'll be there too!" The car stopped roughly and my face his the seat.

I looked at her in shock and indeed she removed a long robe and revealed her school uniform. But he hair was tied into a side ponytail, giving her that childish look and a smile to sugar coat it.

"16?" She asked, and I nodded dumbly, "Come on! We arrived!" Immediately we came out, out of the car, looking at everyone else.

This was a rich kid school.

I was surrounded by people wearing gold, not caring if they didn't get 4 dollars in change, complaining on how they wish they had the 100 dollar dress instead of the 90 dollar one. I was amazed on the rich society. I felt disgusted, Rin looked at the place like it was heaven. I saw I as hell, me and Ichigo made a pack, deciding that we WILL not enter a school like this one. And I just broke it. I felt hurt, the feeling to start crying was there.

"C-Come on Rin! Let's go inside!" Rin said before dragging me inside the building. I looked all around me, people started looking at us, as we approached the office. As we entered Rin smiled before leading us into a room. "So I see you two are...transfer students?" She asked and Rin nodded, "Rin and Rukia Kuchiki am I correct?" I froze 'K-Kuchiki...?' I had always kept my mother's maiden name 'Sanoha' but then hearing my last name become Byakuya's...

Made me realize even more the love I had for him was inappropriate.

I didn't say anything as I felt my heart shatter, "-Alright thanks. Come on Rukia!" I was snapped out of my depressing thoughts I placed on a fake smile as I was rushed out of the office. Rin slowed down, but I didn't notice.

'Byakuya...this is wrong! You can't feel this way about me-' but soon I received a hug. "What's wrong?" She asked and I looked down, "Hearing Nii-sama's last name with mine...it just makes me feel everything that I have been doing is wrong..." I said as I looked down.

Rin sighed before embracing me, "Love comes in many forms, and technically you aren't his biological sister." She said and I nodded, letting the tears roll down my face. "I-I just hope he feels the same." Rukia said and Rin nodded.

The bell rang and we watched as the hall was flooded with people. They were strangely organized, moving in lines one to the left, another to the right, it made me feel weird and I guess Rin felt that way too since she was beginning to move to the side.

'It's going to be a long day...'

_Byakuya_

_Byakuya__...__do __you __think __this __is __a __good __idea __to __let __Rukia __go __to __school __without __you__...? _I sighed, my Zanpakuto has been getting _clingy _to Rin since I told him about Hisana. 'She will be perfectly well, I trust Rin.' I felt Senbonzakura roll his eyes, _Sure__, __when __did __you __start __trusting __people__? _He snorted and I frowned, 'When did you become a mother?' I thought back, but then the air got thick, i sighed before neatly arranging my papers.

I heard things scramble and few maids shriek and plates crash, I placed a hand on the sword, but instead i stopped, watching as the door burst open. There he was...

The Moron...

He had orange hair and brown eyes that glanced angrily at me, he was panting, and his Zanpakuto pointed at me. "Where the hell is Rukia!" He yelled and immediately guards grasped his arms.

"Let me go!" He yelled and I signaled the guards to stop, they did. "Dismissed." I snarled, the anger showing in my voice, they did so, silently leaving. "How dare you come into my manor without my permission?" I growed. He smirked, "I came to see Rukia, not you Byakuya." My anger flared, how dare he call my name without the proper suffix!

"She is not here, _leave_" I hissed. He then frowned, "I wanna see Rukia! And I ain' leavin' without talking to her!" I frowned, rising up my sword, focusing my chii, I aimed at him, but he flash stepped away, soon I followed as we were in the training fields.

"I don't wanna mess up Rukia's house." He said and I let my spiritual pressure spike, "You shall pay-" "Ichigo, Ichigo Kurosaki." He said. I narrowed my eyes, _Yea __he__'__s __dead__... "_Kurosaki Ichigo, this is your grave, your death was confirmed from the moment you picked _my _manor to intrude on"

He let out a chuckle, "We'll see, but after this I don't wanna see a single scratch on Rukia" He said and I almost laughed.

**Almost**

Raising up my Zanpakuto i held it elegantly in my hand, "Scatter Senbonzakura" I said and immediately it disappeared, dozens of petals flying into the air. He laughed, "What are you? Throwing flower-" Then did one graze his cheek, he stood frozen, as blood began to pour down his cheek.

Then did I see him touch his cheek with his hand then looked at it, his eyes widening in shock. "Now as you're starting to notice, you have no chance at survival, every petal is a blade, and now you are surrounded by a _thousand_" I said as I turned my icy glare to him.

"Everything you do to escape is pointless since I have already one, my Zanpakuto's name, Senbonzakura, literally _a __thousand cherry blossoms_" I said his eyes widening in shock as my hold on my Zanpakuto tightened. "Goodbye Kurosaki Ichigo." I said and then he grunted as the petals engulfed him. _Byakuya__...__was __this __wise__? __She __loves __this __guy__- _

'That is no longer my concern,' I told him silently as I turned around, "Argh!" I froze, in shock as I turned around, as out jumped the young reaper, he was cut badly as blood dripped from him, but he was _still _standing.

_What__! __After __all __this__! _"Come on Byakuya is that all you got!" He gasped, and I frowned, as we clashed, our blades sang in harmony as we swiped at each other. But I flash stepped backwards, and so did he, expect...

He escaped more wounded.

"You have no attack, no bankai, how do you expect to defeat someone of a higher class as yourself?" I said, but he smiled weakly, "Think this you dumbass..." He said as more blood gushed from him. He fell to his knees, his sword fell beside him, "I came back." He said before collapsing. "No..." I quickly turned around to see Rukia's shocked face. Tears were streaming her cheeks.

"Ichigo!"

**Ouch****! ****Yea ****not ****a****good ****one ****for ****Rukia****, ****sorry ****this ****is ****late****! ****I ****had ****a ****writer****'****s ****block ****and ****have ****absolutely ****NO ****inspiration****, ****but I ****managed ****to ****do ****this**** :'( ****Sorry**

**NekoxUsa**


	10. What are you waiting for?

*******I ****don****'****t ****own ****Bleach*******

_Rukia_

"Rukia-chan it wasn't that bad..." Said Rin with a reassuring smile as I made my way out of the high school angrily. 'I can't believe them! Yelling at me like that!' I remembered the brief scolding I got for fighting like a 'ruffian'. And then Rin was crying, pleading them to not scold me, and in the end Rin got a far worse scolding, her eyes as were still bloodshot for the weeping she did. "Rin, I-I'm so sorry..." I said but she shook her head.

"Don't worry! Rin I am here to protect you." She said as the limo arrived. We entered and it started to hum gently as we began to drive home. "Rin...do you think I stand a chance with Byakuya?" I asked. She stiffened, "Rukia, you are beautiful, if he doesn't he is obviously blind." She said back and I smiled, "Thanks Rin..."

We pulled to a stop and I got off, seeing a gust of cherry blossoms Rin gasped, "H-Hurry!" She yelled as she yanked me inside the manor. "W-What is that!" I wheezed. "Byakuya-sama *Gasp* attack!" We arrived. And then I saw a bunch of blood on the floor, Byakuya staring at the man who it came from.

His hair had blotches of red, but you can clearly see the bright orange and his eyes were a defiant brown as he fell to the ground, and Byakuya raised his Zanpakuto. "No..." I whispered the shock getting into me. Images of the memories I shared with him playing in my head.

"Rukia-" I heard Rin say as she felt my tense up. "Ichigo!" I shrieked, Rin grabbed my arm to stop me, but I pushed Rin aside as she fell onto the floor. I heard nothing, just the rasp breathing of Ichigo, my own pants and the sound of my feet racing through the grass.

'Ichigo...no! how could Nii-sama...' I thought in horror as I quickly grabbed his head and placed it on my lap, not caring for the blood staining my clothes. I placed my hand on his neck, hoping for something. I felt his pulse, and sighed, more tears escaping my eyes. 'He's alive...' I thought in happiness, "Ichigo..." I said softly as I hugged his head. _Ichigo__! __Is __he __ok__! _'Hai...thank god he is...'

"R-Rukia?" I heard him say and I smiled, "Ichigo...baka...don't scare me like that!" I said as I brought his body closer to mine.

_Byakuya_

Rukia pushed Rin and Rin fell down, "Rukia!" She cried but it was too late. I watched as Rukia raced to him,

Ichigo...

She quickly grabbed head and placed it on her lap. I only watched, as she held him, like he was her life support, she checked his pulse and smiled, placing her head on his. 'He's alive...' he thought silently, as it began to rain, the blood began to wash away all that was left was Rukia and Ichigo.

"P-Please Rin help him!" She sobbed. Rin stood still, and looked at me, "Don't stand there!" Rukia cried, I nodded and Rin raced to Rukia. 'How can she love an arrogant moron like him?' _Byakuya__... _

I quickly walked towards her and her body tensed, bringing him closer to her, and her back faced me, her head turned slightly enough so that I saw her eyes. They were dead, she looked at me with sadness.

"Nii-sama...do you hate me?" She croaked, this caught me off guard, i dropped my Zanpakuto. And kneeled, "Rukia-" "Do you Byakuya!" I stood back, watching her as her tears mixed with the rain. "Were all those times you saved me for nothing! I-I" She began before, sobbing. "R-Rukia..."Rin began but Rukia shook her head. "I love you Byakuya...more than a sister should..." She said before breaking down.

'Rukia...' Images of Rukia as a child appeared in my head. 'Loves me...?' The nurses carried Ichigo away as I slowly began to stumble back to my office. _Byakuya __are __you __ok__? __You__'__ve __been __quiet__. _All I did was close the door slowly and made my way to the desk.

I sat down, my eyes wide as I stared at my empty desk. 'How am I supposed to respond to this? How am I going to tell her i don't-'

_Byakuya__...__do __you __love __Rukia __the __same __way __she __loves __you__? _I leaned back on my chair, 'I believe so...but i already knew this...however, why am I so shocked at something I already knew...?'

I asked myself but sighing, 'It is time to get rid of her...' _What__! __Why__! _'These feeling are inappropriate and I do not wish to dishonor the Kuchiki name.' I told him back. There was a knock at the door and immediately a maid came in. She bowed,

"B-Byakuya-sama, the man is now under stable condition," She said and I nodded before standing up, she flinched but kept quiet. "Thank you. Dismissed." I said and she quickly did as I made my way towards the infirmary. _What __are __we __going __to __do __about __Rukia__? _Senbonzakura asked. 'I have to get Rukia on track, she loves me...but this shouldn't be happening...' Senbonzakura heaved a sigh.

As I entered Rukia was there, sitting beside him grasping his hand, he felt her aura tense up as someone arrive. But stayed silent as I closed the door and stood behind her. "Rukia." I called and she flinched at the sound of her name.

"Hai Byakuya?" She said and my eyes widen at the sudden change of atmosphere. "It's not right to call you Nii-sama anymore...after all, I told you I loved you more than I should, and just sayin Nii-sama-" Her voice cracked before taking a deep breath. "-Would make me realize the mistake I made in loving you." She said.

Turning to me her eyes were filled with tears, "In the end, I don't belong here, Arigatou for your help, but...after all this i'll live with Ichigo, sorry for the trouble i caused you-" My spiritual power spiked. My icy glare turned to her, "Rukia, you are as foolish as you were as a child." In a second he grasped her hand, her eyes widened in shock as she stared at him before they were in his room.

**His** bedroom.

Rukia's eyes looked at him in shock, but said nothing as he glared at her, pinning her to the wall. "Rukia, you're not the only one breaking the rules" He said and she gasped before their lips collided. He casually ruffled her hair with his hands and kissed her neck, she let out a cry of pleasure as he nipped her skin and looked into her eyes, she looked at me with a lustful look in her gaze. "Rukia." I said, brushing that stubborn bang from her face.

"Byakuya..."

**Well, yea finally gave ya da fluff! Fluffy Fluffy Kawaii-ness! Hope you liked it! Review! And sorry for the late update**

**NekoxUsa**


	11. The Starbucks incident

*******I ****don****'****t ****own ****Bleach*******

_Rukia_

I awoke to the birds singing, looking around I noticed I wasn't in my bedroom. I immediately sat up, realizing I had a white kimono and sighed, but looking around I immediately shivered as the events from the other day replayed in her mind.

She looked to the side, expecting her brother but saw no one. She frowned as she pushed herself out of bed and stopped trying to sense someone's spiritual pressure. Immediately she found her brother's but gasped as another with a greater pressure than her brother was close by...

Her eyes widened, noticing it was one of the elders of the clan, she bit back the gasp and quickly concealed her spiritual pressure. "-Byakuya...have you found a suitor yet?" The voices were so close...she could almost hear their breathing.

'Please kami-sama...' She prayed as the handle began to move, then another one flooded her senses, someone flashed stepped behind her and wrapped an arm around her neck and another around her waist.

Immediately Byakuya raced into the room and stopped as his gaze turned murderous, the elder as well. She recognized this warm embrace, "Ichigo..." She murmured, "Don't worry Byakuya _I _brought her here, we were just about to leave." He said.

She watched as the elder's eyes grew furious, Byakuya's looked relieved. But he unsheathed Senbonzakura, "Kurosaki ichigo, release Rukia at once!" He bellowed, and the elder did as well but then Ichigo brought me closer to him, then a dagger pressed against my neck.

"Rukia!" immediately Rin entered, she gasped in horror as Byakuya sheathed Senbonzakura. "Kurosaki Ichigo..." He said in anger, before fash stepping behind him, quickly Ichigo responded, flash stepping outside and then away from the manor.

"Now." he huffed as he looked behind him and smirked, "Why the hell were you in your brother's room?" He asked and I blushed. "Um, well I-" but he chuckled, "But good thing I got you back." He said as he brought my face closer to his.

"So now i can win you back from Byakuya." He said and I felt my stomach flip, 'Byakuya...what are you doing now?'

_Byakuya_

As soon as I began walking to my room, one of the elders was with me, I immediately sensed Rukia' aura and then it disappeared. "So have you found a suitor yet?" He asked. But before I could answer, immediately I sensed sensed someone in my room. 'Rukia! ' I flung the door open and saw Rukia being held by Ichigo.

The elder gave me a suspicious gaze, "Ichigo..." I heard her say before Ichigo smirked at me, "Don't worry Byakuya... _I_ brought her here, we were just about to leave." He said. Immediately my anger rose inside me. But was quickly replaced with relief, as the elder glared at ichigo. "Kurosaki Rukia realese Rukia at once!" I stated but his grip on Rukia tightened, Bringing Rukia closer to him...

Rukia belongs to _me _and no other!

The elder unsheathed his Zanpakuto, but he held a dagger close to Rukia's neck. Rin came in and I flash stepped behind him, but he reacted swiftly fash stepping away and I was about to follow when the elder grasped my shoulder. "She can handle herself, now for serious matters." He said and I immediately stared at where Rukia disappeared from. "If you don't find a suitor you must marry someone else..." He said and my eyes went wide staring at him.

"Whom?' I said calmly even though my instincts yelled for me to pronounce my love to Rukia. "I sadly agreed to Rukia," He said. I frowned, "Why was I not consulted?" I said, and sighed, "We couldn't wait any longer" He said before walking away, "We shall announce your wedding in three days..." He said before flash stepping away.

I looked down, 'How can I tell her?' _But __she __already __loves __you__...' _'I know, but I don't know if she'll be willing to.' Byakuya answered before flash stepping away from the manor and towards the faint trail of Rukia.

_Rukia_

We were sitting at StarBucks. I took a sip of my hot chocolate and Ichigo did the same, "Rukia, are you ok?" He asked and I nodded. "Ichigo. How are you...and Renji?" I said as I looked at the olive green table.

He laid back in his chair, "Well, i got promoted to another high class and so did Renji, but the dumbass keeps failing-"

"So are you Ichigo!" I turned and smiled at my red-headed friend. "Renji!" I said in astonishment and he rubbed my head with his palm. I frowned. "Didn't expect to see you soon Rukia!" He said with a smirk before turning to Ichigo.

"Now what were you saying about me failing?" He said as he gave Ichigo a scary smile. "Why the hell are you talking behind my back!" Renji yelled and I sighed, zoning out their yelling. 'Byakuya are you coming for me soon...?' She thought as the door opened, she looked at the door and her eyes widened at the god.

Byakuya...

Immediately Ichigo placed himself in front of me. Renji did the same unsheathing their Zanpakuto's. I watched as Byakuya's eyes went to me, his eyes growing soft, unconsciously I stood up and pushed my way through so that I was standing in front of Byakuya.

My lip trembled as I turned to Ichigo and Renji and grabbed the hilt of my sword. Ichigo and Renji gasped in horror, "Rukia!" Ichigo said in the utter shock. "I can't let you hurt Byakuya." I said letting my gazed hardened.

"Rukia...I thought you trusted us! We've been there for you! And this bastard hasn't! Yet look who you stand beside!" He yelled, each word stabbed me like a blade would. _Rukia__...__choose__... _Sode no Shirayuki said and I nodded. "It's hard, knowing everything that you both have done for me...and even now i feel like i'm being torn." I said.

Ichigo and Renji's gaze soften, I felt Byakuya's scent begin to intoxicate me, "But I stand beside Byakuya-sama since he and I have something you two can never give me, please if you truly love me let me be." I said. before bowing my head "Arigatou for everything..." I said sheathing my sword, turning to Byakuya his slate grey eyes stared lovingly at me. "let's go." I said and he did, sheathing his sword and leaving the Starbucks.

Ichigo came out and grasped my wrist pulling me towards him, But Byakuya was quickly react, having striking Ichigo and grasping me, his arm slithering around my waist and his eyes were a deep grey in anger.

But I was shocked, not of what Ichigo did...

Of what he said...

* * *

**What did Ichigo say? ah well that's up to you, so happy with the reviews i got! Thanks guys for being patient! Here is another Fluffy story! (Not really but i still show how they love each other! Yay! Sorry if i make Ichigo and Renji complete bitches :'( it's for the plot not me! Review!**

**NekoxUsa**


	12. Letting you go

*******I ****don****'****t ****own ****Bleach*******

_Rukia_

It was scary, haunting even, as the image played over and over in my head, his voice even more real when it keep repeating itself. _**"**__**Take **__**care **__**of **__**her **__**Byakuya**__**, **__**please**__**..." **_Rukia shook her head.

Byakuya cleared his throat as he pulled the blinds of the limo windows down. Rukia seemed lost out of thought but she didn't notice his chest press against her back, she gasped, turning round to meet her brother's gaze before he roughly pulled her into a kiss.

Her hands found his back and let him continue his passion before he stopped and brought Rukia on his lap before kissing her gently on her forehead. "Rukia...you don't have to agree to this." She looked into his eyes, expressing the hurt he had as his expression, revealing nothing. She bit her lip, "I love you, Byakuya." She said, she meant every word.

"The elders have decided that they shall choose a suitor for me Rukia." He said and I stiffened, 'Their picking someone to love him...someone who isn't me...' I thought sadly, "Really who?" I couldn't hide the hurt in my voice. "They decided on...you." He said, I gasped in surprise as I fell backwards. 'I'm going to marry Byakuya..?' He quickly caught me and brought me closer to him. "Rukia...gomen I am going to try everything to stop thi-" But my heart jumped in fear.

"No! Byakuya I love you! And...I want to marry you..." The words tumbled out of her mouth in a quick instant. Byakuya stared at me in shock, the response was clearly not what he expected, before he placed a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Rukia..." he began but I ended the conversation with a hug, he embraced me back, and I knew i was happy. _Rukia __just __make __sure __to __tell__...__mom_ My blood ran cold. Byakuya must have sensed it since he stiffened. "What's wrong?" He immediately said and I shook my head.

"C-Can we visit my mother's grave tomorrow? You know after school?" Rukia asked, not looking away from Byakuya's eyes for a second. "School? Do you still want to attend?" He asked and I laughed, "Nope!" I said and he kissed my hand.

"Rukia, will you marry me?" He asked and I felt the air out fo my lungs leave my body, my heard pouded and my head pulsed, "Yes" I said as I kissed him lightly before we arrived at the manor.

_Byakuya_

The elder smiled, "Now Rukia is your fiance your shall attend ball where we shall announce your engagement." He said and Rukia and I nodded before we exited and made our way to my room. I opened the door and swooped her up into my arms, she blushed deeply as I laid her on the bed and rested beside her, she curled up by my side, "Byakuya, did you have someone before me?" I stiffened.

"Where did this come from?" I responded and she shrugged, "I was just wondering." She responded simply and I heaved a sigh. "Yes." I said regrettably. She sat up, "Who?" She asked.

"Hisana..." Immediately she flinched at the name of another woman leave his lips. (Besides Rin and Rukia) He felt guilt stab his cold heart, penetrating the armor he had around it into the core.

"Rukia..." I said but she said nothing as she found her way into the covers. That's when i realized it was dark outside. "rukia..." I said as i touched her shoulder, "I-I'm fine...really, I-I asked in the first place and you answered...that's good enough f-for me..." She said before going quiet.

I sighed before laying next to her, staring at her back. After a while I couldn't sleep, but noticed her deep and even breathes. Sitting up I quickly made my way into a separate room. I closed it and looked at the candles, and the picture that was sitting on top of a table.

Byakuya made his way towards the table,there was her picture, the smiling maid servant that had once had him wrapped around her finger. She had black hair that fanned out at the bottom, a stubborn bang that streaked her face and gentle violet eyes.

She had pale skin and was dressed in a light blue kimono with white cherry blossoms on it. She was smiling gently at me, as if she knew I was there. "Hisana..." I breathed as I knelt down. "Hisana, I shall be engaged soon, to Rukia." I said. "Bless us." I said softly as I grabbed the picture and the candles off it. I flash stepped to a river that was nearby the manor. "Farewell...Hisana." I said as the picture was blown by the wind and landed in the water.

Something inside Byakuya caused him to wince, his eyes expressing nothing but grief of images of her final moments replayed in his head. From the assassin, to her final words in his arms. 'H-Hisana...' He thought once more before taking a deep breath and finally left the river. But what he didn't notice were the pale orbs that watched him go back to the house...

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! Who could be watching the beloved Byakuya-sama(Kya!~) Lol, XD Well keep reading! *and this was sort of a filler, like expressing his sorrow for her death and yet symbolizing that he let her go for something better...Rukia. Review!**

**NekoxUsa**


	13. Watching

*******I ****don****'****t ****own ****Bleach*******

_Rukia_

That day...as Byakuya was with the elder, discussing our engagement plans I excused myself to the bathroom. They quickly allowed me to and I excused myself, heading towards the bathroom in Byakuya's room.

After I finished I began to walk out and towards the door leading into the hallway. _**"**__**Rukia**__**..." **_I stiffened as I heard a woman whisper my name, unsheathing Sode no Shirayuki out and as on high alert, something moved and I turned to that direction, blade held high and I saw the door partially open.

I shivered as I felt the hairs in the back of my neck and arm stand. I flash stepped into the room, searching for an aura and spiritual pressure but sensed no one as I looked to the other side and gasped.

Dropping my blade...

There was a woman, crimson rose petals adorned a rich brown table and two candles that looked freshly lit were by her side, she was framed with a gold frame. She looked exactly like me.

But her eyes were matured like, a sweet violet. I frowned, 'Why does Byakuya have this...? Especially so close to _our __room_?' I thought as I walked closer to the frame. _**"**__**Rukia**__**..." **_I tensed up, watching as a white light began to engulf me, I lunged for my Zanpakuto but it disappeared as the light cradled me.

"Damn it!" I cursed a loud, realizing I was too late to grab my Zanpakuto. Suddenly I was in a field, it was so quiet, only the rustling of the trees around me were heard, the cherry blossom petals raining down on me.

"Nani?" Rukia asked in surprise as she began to channel her chii, looking for a weak spot in this barrier. "Please, don't struggle." Came a gentle voice...the same one that called her name."Who is it!" Rukia demanded, looking around and having her senses on high alert.

Then an angelic figure appeared before her, but what shocked her the most was that it was me. It felt weird, looking at myself, knowing it was me. But at the same time it _wasn__'__t_.

"Do you know whom I am Rukia?" She asked and I frowned, looking upon her, her eyes were a soft violet but her sad smile said it all. "Do you?" She asked and I took steps back, 'If i'm going to fight her without Sode no Shirayuki then I have to have some space.' I strategized.

But she flew towards me gripping my shoulders gently, I gasped but was paralyzed. "Do you? Don't you ever wonder why he hasn't been in connection with you? Why he looks at you in sadness?" She said before embracing me, "Because you look just like me..." She said as suddenly I closed my eyes. "B-Byakuya!" I screamed in horror as I opened my eyes and found myself on the floor.

My screech echoing in my head. I sat up, my head pulsing as i stared at the eerie picture of the woman who looked exactly like me. Trembling I stood up, grabbed my Zanpakuto, and slowly made my way outside the door, closing it and the sound echoed throughout the room.

I made my way outside, my head buzzed with thoughts, _**'**__**Do **__**you **__**know **__**whom I **__**am**__**?' **_I remembered her say to me, 'Who are you exactly?' I thought as my fingers found their way to my hilt. But slowly fell to my side as I grew closer to the elder's and Byakuya's aura.

I entered and Byakuya looked at me, I nodded my greeting as I stood beside him, The elder smiled, "Now Rukia is your fiance you shall attend ball where we shall announce your engagement." He said towards Byakuya and I nodded in acknowledgement. 'I wonder why is she so significant to Byakuya?' I wondered as Byakuya bowed and I did also excusing ourselves as we exited the room.

I dragged my feet towards the room, fear prickling throughout my body. But Byakuya scooped me into his arms and I blushed as it dragged me out of my thoughts and back into Rukia's handsome Fiance. She blushed deeply as they entered their room, but Rukia's eyes strayed to the room. 'I guess i have to ask now...' _Rukia __are __you __sure__? __He __might __take __it __wrong__... _I sighed, agreeing with my Zanpakuto's idea.

But as he laid me onto his bed I found the covers and placed it over me, already emotionally exhausted. "Byakuya...did you ever have anyone besides me?" I asked and he stiffened, for what seemed like forever he sighed. "Where did this come from?" He asked and I felt everything freeze.

"I was just wondering." I said, 'Pathetic...' I criticized myself. "Yes," He said longingly and I felt like everything shattered, as if everything had been for nothing. It was all because I looked like her he had let himself fall in love with me!

"Who?" I managed to say calmly, hiding the hurt that threatened to break me, "Hisana." my blood went cold and I felt like everything froze in place as my mind began to process everything.

I buried myself in the covers, he must have said something but I didn't hear anything, he touched my shoulder, yet I was mute to whatever words he said, but guessing he said something I responded, "I-I'm fine...really, I-I asked in the first place and you answered...that's good enough f-for me..." I said, but it made my heart shatter.

I closed my eyes, letting a single tear escape before I managed to go to sleep.

* * *

I awoke with movement and opened my eyes, hearing a door close I sat up, bringing myself to the partially opened door that led to Hisana...

_Her_

I made my way there, making sure to keep my spiritual energy low, Byakuya knelt down at the picture, "Hisana, I shall be engaged soon, to Rukia." He said and I felt something inside my break, "Bless us." He said before standing up, then he grabbed the picture out of the frame and flashtepped, I was close behind him, watching from a bush I saw him, near a river.

He removed the picture, glaring at the picture, "Farewell...Hisana." He said as it fell onto the water. He winced and looked troubled before going back into the house.

I went to the river and watched the picture go, "We thought we got rid of you..." Something said and I gasped, but he covered my mouth with a cloth and I felt myself get dizzy, "But now we are gonna finish this Hisana." He sneered before my world went black.

'Byakuya...'

* * *

**What could have happened to Rukia? Will she be ok! Lol hope you liked this chapter! I really started to think about making this more exciting, if not this would have ended around chapter 7 or 9. But i decided to keep going! hope you enjoyed! Review!**

**NekoxUsa**


	14. Ransom

*******I ****don****'****t ****own ****Bleach*******

_Byakuya_

No words could describe this... this feeling Byakuya had in his heart, throwing away Hisana...was what he thought he had to do. But he was _wrong _he wasn't ready to let her go, then he froze. He didn't notice it...until now, Rukia's aura, her spiritual pressure was nowhere to be found. He flash stepped into the room and his eyes widened in the horror, her covers were tousled, but the troubled teen was nowhere in sight.

He immediately flash stepped in her room, found nothing so kept going, alert, and troubled Byakuya searched for his bride-to-be. But froze as a familiar scent and chii was caught, flash stepping in the garden, Senbonzakura unsheathed he saw a note on the ground, he wanted to turn back, go into bed and pretend he never noticed...

But that isn't Byakuya.

He lifted the note and dread filled him, but he showed no sign of it, just focusing on this note.

"_**We **__**do **__**not **__**know **__**what **__**you **__**did**__**, **__**but **__**Hisana **__**is **__**now **__**in **__**our **__**custody**__**, **__**if **__**you **__**wish **__**to **__**see **__**her **__**once **__**more **__**bring **__**your **__**Zanpakuto **__**and **__**the **__**head **__**of **__**the **__**Kuchiki **__**clan **__**to **__**the **__**execution **__**tower at Midnight**__**, **__**and **__**any **__**sign **__**of **__**federal **__**interferences **__**shall **__**endanger **__**your **__**precious **__**Hisana**__**, **__**if **__**you **__**do **__**not **__**wish **__**to **__**save **__**her**__**, **__**she**__**'**__**ll **__**be **__**killed**__**"**_

The paper crumpled in his hands, who dared to swipe _his_ Rukia away...but his mind wasn't only focused on that, but the fact that they mistook her for Hisana. 'The elder should know about this...' He thought as he flash stepped away.

"_**Nii**__**-**__**sama**__**?" **_

"_**Byakuya**__**-!" **_

"_**I**__**-**__**I **__**love **__**you **__**more **__**than **__**a **__**sister **__**should**__**!" **_

"_**You**__**'**__**re **__**not **__**the **__**only **__**one **__**breaking **__**the **__**rules**__**..." **_

He was remembering...Rukia, his sweet Rukia, the Rukia who saved him from killing himself by facing away emotions, the Rukia who brought back the caring side of him...

Rukia...

Anger engulfed, him for a second he let the anger show on his face, but then relaxed as he entered the room of the elders. "B-Byakuya!" one of them said in surprise as Byakuya bowed slightly, "Excuse me for my interruption." He said as he handed the crumpled note to the elder, his eyes roamed the paper and looked up at him in surprise.

"Dear god..." One of them said but I didn't utter a word. "I shall go," I said and he gasped. "B-Byakuya! This can endanger the clan-" "I only wish for Rukia to return, even if it means my death." I said firmly.

"You shall not! we shall send a servant over-" "My decision is final, nothing you say or do will change my mind." I said before turning away. "Excuse me." I said as I flash stepped away. 'Rukia..' Her face came to mind as I slowly made my way to my room.

_Rukia_

"is she awake?-" "-How could she still be alive!-" "-Hisana..." I heard their voices say, my head pulsed and I coughed before rising my head, looking at their faces. One was fierce looking, silver hair and deep red eyes as the guy next to him had brown hair and stunning crystal blue eyes.

Other two guys were in the corner, red hair and golden eyes that looked like they killed, "Woke up did ya?" I looked to the side, gasping, the familiar voice...it was the guy who kidnapped me! He had purple hair and green eyes.

"So Hisana, how did you survive?" He said and I felt anger boil inside me, Rukia grinded her teeth against one another, "I am not _Hisana_! I am _Rukia_!" I screeched, angered, angered why was I mistaken for a woman I loathed, the woman who Byakuya saw in me...

Hearing them call me her...made me feel sick. "Bull shit! You look just like _her_!" he yelled before smirking and tilting my head towards him. "Nani..." I began but he laughed, "Do you not remember? _I _was supposed to be your husband, but you went ahead and went with that damned Byakuya..." He said.

He leaned in, I felt my body stiffen. 'M-My Zanpakuto...' I was gasping and I only had one idea left, his lips were so close to mine... I only had a second to think, immediately I released my spiritual pressure, they gasped and the guy in front of me fell to the floor.

"W-What the hell was that!" "She isn't Hisana she is a Shinigami!" One guy said before the other guys had fear on their faces, "S-Shit! The whole fucking society is gonna be on us soon!" I heard another one say, I was panting, just that task took all my energy.

I felt the guy tilt my head up, this time a different one, my vision blurred and I only noticed black hair and vicious brown hazel eyes. 'Don't pass out got it?" he said. I felt a bead of sweat run down my face before nodding. Everything was swirling, mixture of slurred voices before I felt myself fall and I fell on to something soft. "O-Oi Ryou what the hell are you doing with her!" I heard the guy who tried to kiss me say.

"Nothin', she looks pretty tired, and I don't like to treat women badly." he said as I felt the small bumps with every step. "Hey...Rukia was it? Don't worry, we won't kill you." He said quietly and I groaned in response, "Rukia, i'll protect you..." immediatly Byakuya appeared in my mind.

"R-Ryou?" I said and he froze, "Hai?" he whispered and i felt everything drift from me, "A-Arigatou..." I managed to say before I blacked out...

_Byakuya_

I stood there, in the rain, before coming inside. where Hisana picture was. Standing there I let myself fall into sadness. Byakuya...was standing, trying to make himself suffer, but as he looked at the clock he saw that it was midnight. Grabbing his Zanpakuto he began to exit the room. Hoping that maybe...

No _Praying_

That Rukia would be ok, instead he would take her place...

* * *

**WOAH MAN! Intense right! Hope you enjoyed! Review NekoxUsa**


	15. The great Rescue

*******I ****don****'****t ****own ****Bleach*******

_Rukia_

"_**I**__**'**__**m **__**sorry **__**Rukia**__**...**__**really I **__**am **__**you **__**are **__**in **__**this **__**because **__**of **__**me **__**forgive **__**me **__**please**__**..." **_There she was once again. Hisana stood only 5 feet away from me in the familiar forest of Cherry Blossoms.

"I hate you.." I spat lowly,she bowed her head, "I-I know...But-" But I didn't let her finish. "Because of you I have been taken away from Byakuya! Because of _you_ I have suffered the final moments I have with him! Because of _you _I am being held Ransom!" I yelled. Knowing tears were streaming my cheeks.

"Rukia do you wish for me to hate you..?" She said and I wiped the tears from my eyes, "You hate me...and I hate you too." I said but she shook her head, "I can't hate you because you are my sister..."

My eyes opened and I was in a room, sitting up my eyes struck hazel, "Ryou." I said and he looked at me as if I had two heads, "Shinigami eh?" he said, and I blushed, "O-Of Course! Hisana...died..." I said, 'Hisana how am I your sister?' I thought as I rubbed my sleepy eyes.

"Can I see it? I mean your Zanpakuto?" He said and I froze, "Sode no Shirayuki?" I said and he looked at my dumbly, "Sode no Sh-wha?" He said and I smiled, "My Zanpakuto, they all have names, like mine is Sode no Shirayuki...you really want to see it?" I said and he nodded, "Sorry, but that's only in battle." I said and he sighed.

"Ah well," He responded, suddenly the door slammed open, immediately, I reached for my Zanpakuto but sighing realizing it wasn't there, 'S-Shit!' But Ryou put himself in front of me in seconds. "Time to take the girl out." he said an Ryou nodded, "Come on." He said and I nodded as the door closed and the man disappeared.

"Rukia...if he doesn't come, would you like to start something with me?" he asked. I sighed, "I can't, since that'll never happen." I said and he sighed, "Ok." He said as he blindfolded me, his fingers brushing against my neck and skin.

I said nothing as he led me out of the room.

* * *

"_How __are __you __my __sister__?" __Rukia __asked __and __Hisana __looked __down__, "__Your __father __ran __off __to be with __my __family__..." __She __said __and __Rukia __felt __anger __bubble __up __inside __her__, __the __feeling __to __kill __Hisana __right __now __was __highly __likely__. "__You__..." __Rukia __growled__, __unsheathing __her __Zanpakuto__. "__But __if __not __for __that __you __never __would __have __meet __Byakuya__..."_

* * *

_Byakuya_

Making my way towards the tower I sensed Rukia. 'Farewell, Senbonzakura...' Byakuya said to his Zanpakuto, but the Zanpakuto was oddly tranquil, _If __we __are __doing __it __for __Rukia__...I __wouldn__'__t __care __if I __had __to __do __this __a __million __times__. _

Satisfied with the answer he flash stepped onto the top of the tower, "Rukia..." He said gently, watching the girl, limp in their hands, but she raised her head, her hair tangled and knotted while her skin was slightly bruised, her eyes dead but brightened as she saw him.

"Byakuya!" Se yelled as she made a move to race towards him, but they yanked her towards them, she fell with a grunt. "Ryou, hold the girl." He said and a guy with brown hair and hazel eyes I suspected to be Ryou took her in his arms, he placed his lips on her shoulder, but she didn't seem to notice, only stared at me in sorrow.

"You shall regret the day you took Rukia away from me..." I said and they laughed, "Give us your sword!" They demanded and with a frown, Byakuya threw it towards them, but something gleamed in his eyes when it disappeared into the ground. "Scatter...Senbonzakura." He said quickly before they noticed.

With a quick flick of the rest the Sakura petals cut through them. The cherry blossoms surrounded Rukia and I made sure Senbonzakura understood to not even slice a single strand of hair. Watching as the man carried Rukia in his arms, he growled at me before Rukia quickly gasped as the blossoms went towards them, 'Kill him...' Byakuya commanded Senbonzakura. He quickly complied.

* * *

_Rukia __sheathed __her __Zanpakuto__, "__I __hate __to __admit __it__...__but __your __telling __the __truth__..." __Rukia__'__s __hand __trembled __and __she __let __out __an __annoyed __grunt __of __anger__. "I-I can't hate you...now..." Rukia added, __But __Hisana __embraced __Rukia__, __but __what __Rukia __didn__'__t __realize __was __that __Hisana __was __crying__... _

_And __so __was __she..._

* * *

As the cherry blossoms cleared, Rukia stepped out of the petals with tears in her eyes. "He...He killed Hisana..." She said and my eyes widened. Before I noticed her sword was unsheathed and limp in her hand, I pulled her into an embrace and Rukia buried her head in my chest.

_Rukia_

"Rukia..." I watched as Byakuya stood before us, I gasped, 'No No No No! Byakuya why did you come!' "Byakuya!" I screamed, somewhat happy he came, she raced towards him but was yanked back, "Ryou hold the girl back." He growled and Ryou compiled, his arms and wrapped around my hips and I felt his lips brush against my lips and land on my shoulder.

"You shall regret the day you took Rukia away from me..." Byakuya said with a monotone terror, they laughed, "Give us your sword!" They demanded and with a frown, Byakuya threw it towards them, but something gleamed in his eyes when it disappeared into the ground. "Scatter...Senbonzakura." He said and I gasped, but they didn't seem to notice.

Byakuya flicked his wrist and my eyes widened as the men around me, screamed in horror as the petals glazed them and cuts squirted out blood. They surrounded me, the beautiful pink petals that threatened to kill me, but to my surprise they didn't, they headed towards Ryou.

He jumped, Ryou growled at Byakuya but petals surround us, Ryou held me tightly, "Rukia...will you show me your power?" He said and I stared at him in shock, "Why?" I asked and his eyes looked at me, "Because i killed Hisana.."

Anger flooded in me, remembering what Hisana revealed to me "Please.." He said as he handed me my Zanpakuto, I nodded before stepping away from him. "Don't touch him Senbonzakura..." I said.

The petals stepped away, I twirled the sword till the hilt was upward, the ribbon creating a circle that framed me, my expression went blank. turning it sideways the ribbon danced in the air, "Some no Mai." I said before flash stepping closer to him, "Tsuki Shiro!" I said a white circle appeared beneath us, beginning to consume Ryou, "Goodbye." I said quietly before a grunt confirmed that he was frozen.

I watched the ice shatter, and Ryou was gone, the cherry blossoms cleared and I made my way through until I was facing Byakuya. My hand with my sword in my grasp dragging behind me. My eyes watered as relief suddenly flooded through me.

"H-He killed Hisana." I managed to choke out, he pulled me into an embrace, my sword fell and I let out a sob.

* * *

**Just to make things clear, the little notes and senerios in the middle with the dividers were small snips of the conversation Rukia had with Hisana in her dream, since i only cut it to the part where HIsana said Rukia was her sister, and Rukia only killed Ryou like that partially in graditude and the other in revenge for Hisana after the whole bonding thing, anyway, i should have edited that but in the end i just got my PC back and i wanted to update a chapter! Sorry for the long wait but those who liked my page on facebook know that i already explained why. **

**My PC was WAYYY To contaminated with Viruses and even though we cleaned it as much as we can it had to go into repair, so in the end i was without it for a week, :'( But i got it back today and quickly typed up the fanfiction! **

**Like me on Facebook and Review!~**

***If your confused you obviously didn't read this ;P **

**NekoxUsa**


	16. Anxiety

*******I ****don****'****t ****own ****Bleach*******

_Rukia_

A while has passed...

And here I am, in this boring room, waiting for the maids to confirm that I can make my grand entrance, it's been a week since Byakuya saved me and we are about to announce our wedding. I gulped as they gave me the signal, I looked into the mirror, my hair in a bun and the bang in my face collected with the rest of my hair revealing my pale face, my red lips and the lavender eyeshadow that streaked my lids,

The dress I wore was strapless with a heart shaped collar, and it hugged my body nicely, and it was a periwinkle. I looked at the aged maid, her eyes looked at me in happiness. "Do i look like Hisana?" I murmured and she sighed, "No deary, much prettier." She said with a smile and I smiled back before she ushered me outside to join the rich decor. The ballroom was illuminated in golden light.

The curtains were a nice ivory and the floor was a gorgeous granite, the tables were lined with elegant gold and luxurious foods adorned it as the people talked and danced the elegant music. Immediately I made my way towards the balcony I spotted, the music seemed to fade, as the breeze blew on my face. "Rukia." I turned around and was quickly pinned to the railing. Violet clashed with grey as they made contact.

"B-Byakuya..." But his eyes studied me, "Rukia...you look beautiful." He said, and I blushed. "Byakuya...y-you look nice too!" I said with my face flushing different shades of red. He let me go as he took my hand, "Come, we are about to announce the engagement." He said and I nodded letting him let me back in.

He disappeared after a while and I saw him reappear with the elders, this quickly got attention of the public as their eyes silently watched them. "We are having this ball for the engagement of Byakuya Kuchiki-" To my surprise I heard cries of disappointment. "-And Rukia Kuchiki." Immediately everyone parted revealing me in the center of it all.

I blushed as I felt everyone's gaze turned to me, some frowned while others only looked away. I began walking towards Byakuya.

"-Why would he pick her?"

"-So plain and I heard she came from the ghetto part of the city-"

"-This is sickening, she is his step-sister!-"

"-watch her leave him like Hisana...-"

My hands curled up into fists the anger boiling inside me but I stayed silent, my eyes watching Byakuya and only Byakuya...

_Byakuya_

The wind blew the cherry blossoms as Rukia's head rested on my lap, while we sat under the Sakura tree in the manor. Rukia's hair was pulled out of its bun and the dress was now replaced with a kimono.

Her face was tranquil, her breaths slow and calm and her eyelashes flat on her cheeks. Brushing my fingers lightly on her face, cupping her cheeks and tracing her lips Byakuya moved the stubborn bang from her face, but being stubborn, it regained its place.

Her eyes opened and her beautiful violet hues shined like stars, "Why are you always picking on my hair Byakuya?" She said in a somewhat teasing tone. He frowned as his hands cupped her cheeks, she blushed before averting her eyes, "I-I don't know why you always have to stare at me like that-" But his fingers found her lips and she was silenced at the sudden action. Her gaze returned to his before he cradled her gentle head with his hand and brought her to him.

"Rukia..." He murmured, her name made her blush, especially when it came from him as he plundered himself into her, his hands grasping her hair and wrapping themselves around her hips while her hands found his back and clenched his robe.

They were in their haven, kissing, loving, being in each other's arm, even if it was all he could do...

They enjoyed it.

* * *

Upon awaking, Rukia found herself in her brother's arms, only this time he purred her name into her ear. Today they were going to see someone Byakuya really hated, but being Rukia she somehow convinced him to see Ichigo and Renji.

Rukia on the other hand was filled with joy, she would always talk about memories, of the two morons, fights which made Byakuya infuriated, but when Byakuya saw the happiness of her memories, he put that aside and only listened cautiously. But upon hearing her fights and injuries Byakuya grew infuriated. But Rukia smiled in the end, saying it made her who she was, and Byakuya said nothing, with that Rukia; believe it or not was satisfied.

But as they were in the limo he caught her off aura. Her face was contorted in some mixture of confusion and guilt. "Rukia what is the matter?" He asked an her gaze flashed towards him, before sighing. "I-I just wonder if they will forgive me for you know, the day I told them not to hurt you..." She said and he cradled her in his arms, gently kissing her forehead. "I will take care of them," I said back and she sniffled.

Before she smiled and kissed my lips chastly. Rukia turned her gaze to the window, her eyes wide in horror. "Stop the limo." She gasped and the limo stopped, I followed her gaze, staring at the blood stained orange and the fierce red that seemed to be everywhere until a face appeared, the red head punching a guy beside him.

_Rukia_

I quickly raced towards them, flinging the limo door open I charged, a guy with black hair held Ichigo pinned to the wall while Renji was on the floor bleeding. "Kurosaki..Die!" He yelled thrusting the knife forward. My heart skipped a beat, 'Save him...Save him!' My mind didn't acknowledge anything, it was just the burning need to rescue Idhigo as quickly as possible.

"NO!" I shrieked jumping in front of Ichigo, the knife only inches away from my throat, I shut my eyes, waiting to the impact, but only heard the sound of blades sing and a grunt, opening my eyes I realized who it was. Byakuya's Zanpakuto was unsheathed and with one hand, he was holding the blade against the dagger of the attacker.

The attackers face was contorted with anger, sweat beginning to drop from his face, from the effort, on the other hand Byakuya had a calm demeanor. With a firm push the enemy was on the ground clutching his hand, then did I realize...

It was broken...

"You bastard!" he yelled pulling out a gun, I gasped, "Byakuya!" I shrieked but it was blocked out by a bang.

'Byakuya...No...'

* * *

**Lol left you off with a cliffy, (It may suck but oh well X3) hope you enjoyed! *Review too***

**NekoxUsa**


	17. Ichigo's confession, Byakuya's blood

*******I ****don****'****t ****own ****Bleach*******

_Byakuya_

I followed Rukia's gaze, the limo came to a stop but Rukia was the first to react. "Rukia!" I called out. But she raced forwards, it seems as if she didn't hear me. 'Rukia no!' He thought as he raced after her. The man smirked, he watched as the one named 'Renji' was on the floor bleeding while the moron Ichigo was pinned against the wall. _'Why does she care about them so much..?'_ He wondered.

"Kurosaki..Die!" He yelled thrusting the knife forward. Rukia's eyes clouded before she flash stepped in front of Ichigo. _'No!_' I thought; fear stabbing my heart, flash stepping even faster I placed myself in front of Rukia.

"NO!" She screamed, but I already unsheathed Senbonzakura our blades met, Rukia gasped from behind me. I pushed the man back onto the ground, making sure I broke his wrist. He yelled in response as the dagger fell away from him.

"You bastard!" He shrieked. But I turned towards Rukia. "Did he hurt you?" I asked and Rukia's eyes widened. "Byakuya!" She shrieked and I heard a bang, but I was too late. Turning around I grunted in pain as the bullet entered my chest.

Blood left his body as his eyes widened. _'How could such a puny thing get past me...?'_

_Rukia_

My body lost all feeling in it. I watched as Byakuya stumbled backwards. "Get to the car Rukia." He said. Then I stared at him, "Are you ok?" I croaked and he looked at me, before slightly nodding his head. But he grunted and his expression was pained, the man laughed, revealing his Zanpakuto. "What's wrong?" He snickered and I growled. "Baka!" I yelled before unsheathing Sode no Shirayuki,

"Some no Mai." I said, stepping close to him, he swiped, "Tsuki Shiro!" I said a white circle appeared beneath us. His sword penetrated my shoulder a little but I stood still as he was consumed in ice, the ice shattered and I looked to my shoulder and found a light scratch.

"Oi Byakuya!" I turned and watched as Ichigo was holding Byakuya up, one hand on his stomach pushing him back. I quickly rushed to him. "Byakuya!" I yelled his eyes opened and he looked spitefully at Ichigo.

"Release me moron." He said placing a hand on the wall, his eyes expressed pain but his face was emotionless. "I told you to go to the car..." He said. HIs face was growing pale. Ichigo looked at us weirdly. "No! I can't leave you!" I yelled running towards him and embracing him.

* * *

Watching her as she embraced Byakuya; the brother she said to fear; like she loved him was strange. Even more now that she called him by his name and not 'Nii-sama.' Then did I saw something gleam, I looked on her finger and a ring was on her hand, the one on her ring finger...

* * *

I watched as the ambulance took him away. Tears kept flowing down my cheeks.. "B-Byakuya..." I cried. His eyes never left mine. "Rukia." He said before the door closed. They drove away and I sank onto my knees.

_'It's all my fault...if only I had been paying attention...'_ I thought in horror as I sobbed. "You married the fuckin' bastard didn't you?" I froze, _'I forgot Ichigo was there...'_ I looked at him, his bangs shielded his eyes from me. "Is that why you came here? To tell me you married your own Step-brother?" He said and I flinched. Bowing my head I nodded. He slapped me, and I said nothing except grasp my cheek and stared at him.

"How could you Rukia! Didn't you know how I felt for you! Didn't you ever fuckin' decide maybe I wanted to marry you!" He growled. I felt my eyes water, but then he spit blood on the floor to the side, then left without saying a word.

* * *

His fingers...cold...unmoving still entwined in my hands, I sat by his bed. Making sure he was near me. A knock was at the door. "Come in." I said and Rin entered. I smiled weakly. "I-I haven't seen you in a long time..." I said before looking back at Byakuya.

Rukia touched a cloth to my cheek and I winced. "Who did this to you?" She asked and I bowed my head. "I went to see Ichigo...I told him- and in the end he said it was sick-" "Rukia..." Rin began but I felt tears stream my cheeks and I trembled. "Even after I was about to die for him...even when Byakuya took a bullet for him..."

I looked up at her, "He still slapped me! Calling Byakuya a bastard and left!" I sobbed. then I felt a hand touch my cheek. Rin and I turned to Byakuya, his eyes were troubled as he wiped a tear from my cheek.

"Do not cry Rukia." He said. Rin bowed and took her leave, the door closed and he smiled gently, I felt a tear slip down and it landed on his cheek. I laughed weakly, and then he brought me to him. Wrapping the blankets around me, "Rukia...I will kill him." He said and I wrapped my arms around his chest, he winced and I removed my hands from him and turned so that my back was facing. him.

He made me face him and my violet eyes faced his grey ones. "I love you Rukia, never forget that..." He said before his lips crashed onto mine. I felt goosebumps emerge on my skin and I let myself relax in his grasp before kissing him back.

* * *

**Sorry I made this short, but I've been working on another story and i forgot all about this :'( Well atleast I turned in a chapter right? SOrry for making Ichigo such a bitch, and Rukia a little spinless, but hey, I tried :) Review!**


End file.
